Together Forever: Prep for Middle School
by Naked Brothers Band Forever
Summary: Together Forever, 3: The Naked Brothers Band and the triplets are back! They're, older, funnier, and even more troublesome. Read, laugh, and love as they face new challenges as they prepare for their worst nightmare: Middle School.
1. New Kid

**Three years after 'Three is Enough'**

**Plot: The Naked Brothers Band and the triplets are back! They're, older, funnier, and even more troublesome. Read, laugh, and love as they face new challenges as they prepare for their worst nightmare: Middle School.**

**Ages:**

**Rosalina: 29**

**Kristina: 28**

**Nat, David, Qaasim: 27**

**Alex and Teala: 23**

**Jacob, Aron, Vanessa: 11**

**This one story will focus a little more on the triplets, even though it's for the Naked Brothers Band.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY thing but the plot: no names, no characters (except Vaness, Aron, and Jacob) and nothing else. **

* * *

><p>Aron was finishing up his entrance exam. Like always, he was last to turn it in. After he handed it in, he joined his siblings outside.<p>

"That was hard." Jacob said. As they grew older, they began looking more like each other. The only differences were their hair.

Vanessa had wavy, long, light brown hair. Aron had dark curls that framed his face. Jacob had dark, straight hair that he grew out every once in a while and let fall around his face. Vanessa was the tallest, being 5'2". Aron was 4'11", and Jacob was the shortest, 4'9".

They began walking towards their home. Once they got to the fifth grade, Rosalina and Nat insisted on them walking home. Nat had a big business booming, and had some of the newest and biggest people signed with him.

It was late in March, and the ground was still wet from the former snow that coated the ground. It was near five o'clock, and the sun was setting. It took a few minutes before anyone responded to Jacob.

"Wait, what's the capital of Florida?" Aron asked.

"Tallahassee." Vanessa said without thought.

"Well, I wont be joining you guys in middle school." Aron said.

"Don't say that." Jacob said.

"You both know it's true! I mean, I know it when I study and when you guys give me practice test, but on the real thing, my mind goes blank." Aron exclaimed.

"Come on Aron. You can pass the test if it's verbal." Vanessa said.

"But most tests aren't." Aron said.

"Maybe it'd just that your not mentally ready for the questions." Vanessa said.

"What?" Jacob and Aron asked.

"Your brain doesn't help you on the tests. It doesn't get read for the test like ours do." Vanessa said.

"Or maybe you just need glasses. They thought Alex was stupid until they found out he had an astigmatism." Jacob said.

"English Jacob." Aron said.

"An eye problem. Maybe you just need some glasses like he did." Jacob said.

"I'll ask mom to take me the next time she goes." Aron said. Jacob unlocked the front door and they walked in.

"Mother! Aron wants to talk to you!" Vanessa shouted as they answered. Aron gave her a smack upside her head.

"Yes?" Rosalina asked, stepping out of the kitchen.

"Can you take me- are you trying to cook?" Aron said.

"I'm not trying, I'm succeeding." Rosalina said. "Can I take you where now?"

"With you to the eye doctor." Aron finished.

"Sure." Rosalina said, running back into the kitchen as smoke rolled out. Vanessa grabbed a chair and turned off the smoke alarm. She climbed down as Alex decended the stairs.

"Alex, what's an astigmatism?" Aron asked.

"Astigmatism is a type of refractive error of the eye. Refractive errors cause blurred vision." Alex said.

"Little words," jacob said.

"It's when your eye is shaped weird and makes you see bad." Alex simply said. "Why?"

"Just asking." Vanessa said. Vanessa heard her phone buzzing up the stairs. She raced up and grabbed it off her bed.

"Hi Bailie." She said, excited.

"Hey! How do you think you did?" Balie asked.

"Amazing! but I'm worried about aron." Vanessa said.

"What happened?" Balie asked.

"He's always failing tests." Vanessa said.

"Aw. Poor Aron." Balie said. Something happened in the background. "Got to go."

"Kay, bye." Vanessa said.

"Bye." Balie said, then hung up. She went back down the stairs to find her brothers were outside, like they always were.

"Go play with your brothers." Rosalina said.

"But why?" Vanessa asked, grabbing a shake-and-go smoothie.

"Because you three are the most judgmental people I know, and I don't want you in here while I cook." Rosalina said.

"You know your just going to order take out. Why waist food?" Vanessa said on her way out. She found her brothers tossing the football around.

"Mom is forcing me to join you," Vanessa said, putting her smoothie down.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"She thinks we're too judgy." She walked over to where her brothers were playing.

"Let's get Alex out here and play a little game." Aron said.

"You go get him." Jacob said. Aron started walking towards the door, stopped, and shot his brother a dirty look before entering.

Vanessa held in her laugh as Jacob began complaining. Aron came back a minute later.

"Alex said he doesn't want to play." Aron said.

"Whatever," Vanessa said. "Now what do you want to do?"

"So, have you guys been practicing?" Aron asked, taking the football and tossing it to Vanessa.

"Practicing what?" Jacob asked hwnd the ball came towards him.

"Yeah. We do a lot of things. Be more specific." Vanessa said.

"I don't know. I was trying to start a conversation." Aron said.

~NBB~

The next day, at school, they were sitting waiting. Aron had been placed in the front to be carefully watched by their teacher, Jacob sat near the middle, and Vanessa sat in the front corner.

About two years prior, the school had installed a new uniform.

Girls: green and red plaid skirt, white collared shirt, any closed toed shoe, red or golf tube socks

Boys: navy or black slacks, white collected shirt, any closed toed shoes, any socks.

The bell rang and the teacher closed the door and stood in front of the class.

"Okay, a few announcements before we begin. The middle school coaches asked that all students who are going there come try out after school from three to five on Friday. Your test scores are in from yesterday. And finally, we have a new student joining us. His name is Daniel Vancleve." She said, pointing to the person behind Vanessa. Vanessa turned around.

Behind her was a young boy. He had dark, dirty blond hair that didn't pass his ears, and pale green eyes. His skin was a rich creamy color. He smiled at Vanessa, and she was enchanted.

"Hello," he said with a hint of a British accent.

"Hi. I'm Vanessa." Vanessa said. She turned back towards the teacher as class began.

'_This is going to be great_,' she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yay! I have succeeded. This story is going to be great. **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Crushes

Aron noticed how when Daniel smiled at his sister, her eyes lit up. He didn't have anytime to put the puzzle together because a moment later, his test results (the test he made up yesterday after school) were put on his desk.

A 61 and 'Try harder if you want to graduate' were plastered in big, red ink on the front of his test. He shoved it into his bag and sighed.

"Aron, I want to see you after school." The teacher said as she passed.

~NBB~

"Aron, you coming?" Jacob asked his brother as him and his sister prepared to leave.

"Wait for me. Mrs. Pearson wants to see me." Aron said.

"Good luck." Vanessa said as she stood outside. Jacob followed her as the rest of the class left.

"Aron, I don't know what to tell you. All of your grades are harible." Mrs. Pearson said, pronouncing horrible wrong.

"I know." Aron whispered.

"Are you studying? Your brother and sister's grades are phenomenal." Mrs. Pearson said.

"I do study!" aron yelled. "I study by myself, with Vanessa and jacob, with my uncles, my dad, my mom, my aunts. I study everyday. It doesn't help."

"Aron, calm your voice." Mrs. Pearson said.

"Mrs. Pearson, everything is blurry." Aron suddenly exclaimed. It was the first time he ever told anyone. "I can't see anything unless I'm super close." He admitted.

"Aron, open your book bag." Mrs. Pearson said. He put it on the table and unzipped it. Inside was all of his vision tests results and school work.

"Vanessa, come in here." Mrs. Pearson called. Vanessa walked in.

"I want you to make sure all of these papers get to your parents tonight. And they sign these." She handed her a slip of paper. "You may go."

Aron rezipped his bag and walked out.

5 minutes before, in the hall...

"Hi Vanessa." Daniel said, walking over to her. Earlier that day, he had asked Vanessa to help him catch up on his work.

"Hey Daniel." She said.

"Why are you still here?" Daniel asked, intrigued.

"Just waiting for my brother." She said, gesturing into the classroom. Daniel peaked inside.

"Wait, Aron's your brother?" He asked, amazed.

"And Jacob." Vanessa said.

"We're triplets." Jacob announced from the spot he was seated.

"Didn't you notice? We all look exactly the same." Vanessa said.

"Except for our hair. I'm the oldest, by the way." Jacob said. "Then is Aron, then Vanessa."

"Any other mystery siblings I should know about?" Daniel asked.

"We have a little sister, Alia." Vanessa said. She was called in.

"So, Jacob, what do you and Aron like to do?" Daniel asked.

"Just, stuff. We like bugging Vanessa." Jacob said.

"Yeah. I bug my sisters too." Daniel said.

"How many siblings do you have?" Jacob asked.

"I have eight sister. Four older, four younger." Daniel said.

"Your the middle then." Jacob confirmed.

"Affirmative." Daniel said.

"So, why are you joining school in March?" Jacob asked as his brother and sister came out. He got up and they all started walking.

"Well, I used to live in England. Then my mum got a job offer in New York to work for some awesome recording company since she was a professinal in that stuff." Daniel said.

"Really? What company?" Aron asked.

"I think it was Wolff Bros. something." Daniel said.

"No way!" vanessa said.

"That's our dad's company." Jacob said.

"I guess we will become friends after all." Aron said. Balie rode up beside then on her bike.

"Finally. I went around this block four times waiting for you guys." She said as she rode behind them. After ten more minutes, they finally arrived at their home.

"Woah. This place is huge." Daniel said.

"I know, right?" Aron said.

"How many people live here?" Daniel asked.

"Us, our sister, our parents, Alex, Teala, and two dogs. Eleven. Not including the guest rooms." Vanessa said as Jacob unlocked the door.

"Mom! We brought a friend." Aron said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Finally. I thought you two would never bring a friend." Rosalina said, greeting Daniel.

"His name is Daniel." Aron said, hoping Vanessa forgot what she was supposed to do.

"Mom, Aron has something to tell you." Vanessa announced. Aron sighed.

"Here." He handed her his book bag. She took it over to the table and opened it.

"Aron. There are eye exams from the first grade in here. And grades. You got a 50 on an Art test?" Rosalina said, rummaging through his bag. "How come you never gave us these?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you." Aron said sweetly. "And it's just one part of me. No big deal."

"Very big deal. Aron, your eyes are your most important muscle. If you put this off any longer, you might be legally blind."

"That's not good." Aron said.

"No kidding." Rosalina said.

"Wait, how did you not realize that you were only getting 66% of your children's grades and eye exams?" Vanessa said.

"I've got a lot of work to do." Rosalina said. "And I'm taking all of you to the eye doctor tomorrow after school. I'm picking you up too. Understood?"

"Yes." They said as they walked up the grand staircase up to the fuzzy room.

They spilled their homework over the floor. They spent the next four hours doing as much homework as they could. Vanessa explained their study guide for the final exams to Daniel, and they all did math, grammar, reading, social studies, and science.

Finally, around 7:30, Nat came home. He first wen to Rosalina who was finishing up dinner, then he went up to the fuzzy room.

"Hey, what am I, chopped do liver?" He said. All their heads turned to him. The triplets ran over to their father, and Baile and Daniel walked over to him.

"Dad, this is Daniel." Aron said.

"He's new." Vanessa said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wolff." Daniel said.

"Mr. Wolff is my father. Call me Nat." Nat said.

"Hey." Balie pulled Vanessa over to the side.

"Vanessa, do you like Daniel?" Balie asked, suspicious.

"Just a little. But don't tell anyone." Vanessa said.

"Okay. Now time for me to reveal my crush." She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I have a crush on, Aron."


	3. Horrible Vision

**Okay, a few announcements:**

**1) I'm holding off on a few stories. Don't worry, though. At the end of the month I'll go back and check which stories aren't finished. All stories will either be discontinued or completed.**

**2) This story is moving a little fast so I'm going to start dating them. It's going to go MM/DD/YYYY/GRADE. I'm confusing my self. I think I went WAY to far into the future.**

**3) I'll also start putting the ages at the top of every chapter for any new readers who jump in at the middle.**

**4) I'll be making to story cover a picture I drew of them. It won't be now, but it'll happen before it's over.**

**Im going to explain why the triplets' birthday is 2010. When they found out Rosalina was pregnant, it was the end of season 3. At that time, their real ages were 15 going on to 16. Nat said, 'I'm not even sixteen.' He was going to be sixteen in December. That means that the following year they are born.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Triplets Birthday:0218/2010; age: 11

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Date: 03/25/2021/5th (March Twenty-FIfth, two-thousand twenty-one)

It was the next day and the triplets were eating breakfast. Their dinner the night before amazed all of them: it was delicious. Now they were eating a delicious breakfast.

"Mom, how'd you learn to cook in seven hours?" Aron asked with a mouth full of different foods.

"Kristina came by and dropped off a few cook books. She said, 'follow it exactly. Don't change anything.'" Rosalina said.

"She has to be some type of voodoo witch to fix your cooking." Jacob said eatin bacon.

"Wow, okay ouch. Next time, try not to hurt my feelings." Rosalina said. "Watch when I make you wash your own clothes. Only you."

"Whah, whah, whhhaaahh!" Vanessa and Aron said in perfect harmony.

"Get going or I'm going to make ALL of you wash your own clothes." Rosalina said.

"Bye." They said, getting up, putting their plates away, grabbing their bags, and then leaving.

When they walked into Mrs. Pearson's room, aron went up and gave her the form. "She said she's going to take me to the doctor today." Aron informed her. He went and sat in his seat.

Vanessa sat down and soon was looking at a pair of pale green eyes. "Hi Daniel." She said.

"Hi Vanessa." He said, taking his seat. Class began shortly after.

~NBB~

As the 3:00 bell rang, Vanessa gathered her belongings. She was on her way out when she was stopped by Daniel.

"Vanessa, my mum said that I have to go home with you guys after school and she'll pick me up after work, after she confirmed with your dad of course." Daniel said.

"Cool." Vanessa said.

"Oh, and you can call me Danny, if you want." He said.

"Sure thing, Danny." Vanessa said. They walked out to where Rosalina was waiting in her car.

"I get the front." Jacob said.

"No, I do." Vanessa said.

"I'm older." Jacob argued as aron slide into the backseat.

"I'm taller." Vanessa said.

"Neither of you can sit in the front. Danny, your welcome to sit in the front." Rosalina said.

"Grrr." Vanessa said as she got in the back along with Jacob.

The car ride was long, and the exams were longer. First, Rosalina went. Then, Vanessa, then Jacob, and finally Aron went.

Vanessa's vision was 20/50, Jacob's was 20/40, and Aron's was 20/80. That meant that they all needed to get glasses.

When they returned home, all Vanessa and Jacob did was co plain that everything looked fine.

Aron, however, stayed near a corner, preparing for his presentation the next day. He'd always even great at presentations. He could memorize what e needed to say and always knew what he wrote. He always enjoyed presenting, and his grade showed it. His presentation grades got him to the fifth grade. They were always higher then his siblings.

The assignment wasn't simple, though. They had to write a fairytale using any characters from other fairy tales. It couldn't be more than five pages or less than three. There had to be a tragedy, and a solution. They had a month to work on it, and they began presenting it early that day. They'd finish presenting it the next day, and they were prepared.


	4. Happily Never After

**This is going to be the first chapter that uses the triplets' POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fairy tale characters or the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

><p>Triplets Birthday:0218/2010; age: 11

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Date: 03/26/2021/5th (March Twenty-sixth, two-thousand twenty-one)

Aron's POV

We walked into class and took our seats. I really hate my seat. Mrs. Pearson said that I could go back to my seat once I start doing better, so I've been sitting here all year. We started with our presentation after the bell rang. Unfortunatly, we stopped before us. That means that since my name start with A I'm going first.

"_Happily Never After: Once upon a cold winter night, a beautiful young girl was walking home from her shift at the bread barn. She had hazel blue eyes, deep black hair that went to her back, and creamy, flawless skin. Her lips stayed in a soft pink state, and her cheeks were naturally red. She spends her days sweeping, and was exhausted. She strolled down the vacant, dusty road of a long abandoned town. She had been warned of being on those streets at night, and knew better than to take it as a short route. But the sun was setting and she needed to hurry home. Her mother and brother would be worried if she wasn't home by sundown, and she hated worrying her poor, sick mother. She crossed into the center of the town, which had been alive at one point. The town was abandoned long before she was born, but her mother told Her tales of the old town._

_A crisp, bitter wind bit at her now rosy cheeks. The streets were getting colder. She walked faster, passing old book stores. She paused in front of a mine. A sign out front read 'DWARF MINES MUSEUM.' There once was a museum of the long gone dwarfs: the same dwarfs that housed Snow White. She saw a sparkly object, and she walked towards the mines. She was now standing outside the mine, ready to enter. A strong wind blew her hair as she took out her lantern. The wind howled, and blew her hair around. "Blasted wind," she muttered. Little did she know that the wind was warning her._

_She walked forward, into the cave, following the shine. A few feet from the entrance, glistening in awe, was the majestic jewels and glass shards from Snow White's obliterated coffin. She stepped towards it. Behind her, the mine's front sealed with rocks and debris. "Curses," she said, looking back at it. She was trapped. She tried forcing some rocks out of the way. "That's no use." A voice said from behind her. She spun around in surprise and fear, only to find a boy, about her own age, but gruffly and dirty. His shoes had worn away and his hair was over grown. "Who are you?" She asked, scared. "Brandon," he said, extending a hand to her. She shook it with two fingers. "And who might you be?" He asked her. "Ginger," she said. "How do I get out of here?" She asked. "That's the only way in, unless you go searching for in of the old exits that was sealed with dirt." He said._

_"Let's go,"she said. He got up and followed her towards the back._

_"Why is the glass coffin broken?" Ginger asked._

_"People say that after Snow White lived, the Evil Queen destroyed her magic mirror and the glass coffin, cursing the place inside." Brandon said._

_"So, how'd you get trapped?" Ginger said._

_"Well, I was eight, and I was wondering through this town. I saw a squirrel and followed it in here. Every time someone new enters the town, they get lured here by the gems. Then they get trapped. Same for animals." Brandon said._

_"Haunting." Ginger said._

_They walked for what seemed like hours, entertaining each other with stories. "Snow White was said to have come here herself to see the wreckage and she never returned, and that's when Cinderalla became queen. After Cinderella lost her slippers, she heard that they were in here and that was the end of her. And then this whole town went to sleep when Auroa came along. After she woke up, she came to destroy the spindle here but never returned. And then Rapunzel came curiously here and also never went back." Brandon told her._

_"Wow, all the princesses, just poof, disappeared." Ginger said._

_"Pretty much." Brandon said._

_"So, what happened to Jack after the giant incident?" Ginger asked._

_"Oh, the giant's nephew came and ate jack and took what jack took from his uncle." Brandon said._

_"How do you know all this?" Ginger asked him._

_"I lived them. I watched them all get lost in here." Brandon said._

_"Do you think we might find the princesses?" Ginger asked._

_"Probably. I've never ends this far." Brandon said._

_Ginger suddenly dropped into a pit. "AAAAAWWWWWWW!" She screamed as she plum item to certain doom. She could see a bright, white light below. As she came closer, she saw her whole life pass before her eyes. She had so many plans, so many dreams, all to be lost forever. She closed her eyes, and landed on an white trampoline._

_"What?" She said. "Brandon! It's not death!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She rolled off the trampoline to find the beautiful, smiling faces of Cinderella, Rapunzel, Aurora, and Snow White._

_"Red!" Aurora said to her former friend._

_"You guys are still alive! the town went deserted after you disappeared." Ginger said._

_"No one came for us. They left us." Aurora said sadly. "But know your here, Red."_

_"I know." Ginger said. Brandon came sailing down. "Let's look for a way out. There has to be a way."_

_They began walking towards the mine tracks and followed them for hours. They tripped, stumbled, got scratch, bled, and bruised. They ran into the decaying bodies of dwarfs, animals, and even a few people. They reached the end, and found it sealed with dried mud and rocks. "It's hopeless!" Ginger exclaimed._

_"Nothing is hopeless, Red," Aurora said._

_"That's it, I'm tired of waiting." Brandon yelled. His shoulders tensed and hair began wildly growing on his body. He howled._

_"Wolf!" Snow White exclaimed. Brandon pounced on her and tore her limb from limb. the others got busy digging their way out of the tunnel. Brandon dragged Cinderella away and ate viciously at her. Ginger dug her hands into the dirt, taking it out faster and harder. Brandon then went after Rapunzel. Ginger was nearly half way there._

_Brandon grabbed at her cape and pulled her back. She shrieked and punched him in the face. She began digging again when he came up behind her. She sent him spiraling with a back kick. She could see the the rising sun. She was knocked to the side and sat on the floor: he'd punctured her leg with one of the coffin shards. He made his way towards her, leaned down. She reached in her boot and stabbed him with a dagger she carried. He fell to the floor and she limped back to the wall. Before she exited, she removed the dagger and cut off his paw: her sign of victory. Everyone knew the name of the girl who defeated the wolf, and her nickname:_

_Little Red Riding Hood."_

"Aron, that was..." Mrs. Pearson said.


	5. Naomi

Rosalina: 29

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Date: 03/26/2021/5th (March Twenty-sixth, two-thousand twenty-one)

Continued...

Aron's POV

"Aron, that was spectacular," Mrs. Pearson said. "Any questions?"

"What happened to the town?" Jacob asked.

"Well, the mine happened. Everyone was lured in or abandoned the town," I said.

"Did Ginger get home?" A girl in the back asked.

"I don't know." I said. "All we know is that she got out of the cave."

"But did she? You wrote it?" Another kid asked.

"She probably got home." I said. "But we'll never know." I went back to my seat, satisfied.

**Vanessa's POV**

Afterschool, me and Balie headed to tryouts. We were trying out for the cheerleading team. We had to wear our gym uniform and a pony tail. There were two captains: Victoria (Vicki) and Monica. They were the eighth graders, and would be leaving. They were going to do try outs then pass their responsibilities to the seventh graders. We were in the gym, stretching on our own before the group stretches.

Vicki, Monica, and the seventh grade math teacher (Ms. Swarez) came in. Ms. Swarez sat on one of the bleachers and Vicki and Monica stood in front of us.

"Hello potentials. Here, we have fifth graders, sixth graders, and seventh graders. We have a few girls from another school, too." Vicki said.

"Sinvr this is all of you guys first time, we're going to take it slow. It's time for stretches." Monica said.

"Make three lines. Short girls, medium, then tall." Vicki said.

"Okay, hook your left arm under your right. That's called right over left." Monica said. Everyone copied her. "I say all the odds, you guys say the evens."

"1!" Monica and Vicki said.

"2!" We said. We counted to twenty. Then we did 'left over right.' Then we had you old our right foot(bended backwards) to our butts (right leg.) We did the same for the left, 'left leg.' We did squats and butterflies. Then we sat on the floor, opened our legs wide, stretched to our right foot, then our left, then bent in the middle.

Then we did twenty 'cheerleading jumping-jacks' (two jumping jacks, kick a leg up and clap under it, do the same for the other leg= 1). Then we had to do five laps around the gym.

Finally, warm-ups were over. "Okay, get into groups of three." Monica said.

"Once your in a group, we're going to teach you some moves. Then, we're going to give you a cheer. That's what you'll be trying out with." Vicki said.

People started shuffling around. I turned to Balir. "Who's going to be #3?" I asked.

"I don't know." Balie said. After a few minutes, a girl walked over. She had bright blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, rosie cheeks, and plump pink lips.

"Hi, do you guys need a third person?" She asked. I nodded. "Cool. By the way, my name is Naomi."

"Well, I'm Vanessa and that's Balie." I said.

"Great." Naomi said.

"So, I haven't seen you around before." Balie said.

"That's because I don't go here. I go to an elemetary school across town, but I live closer to here." Naomi said.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Balie asked.

"Yeah. I have a little sister who's three and a twin brother." Naomi said.

"Really? I have a little sister who's three and I have two triplets, both boys." I said.

"That's so cool." Naomi said.

"Maybe we can all go over to Vanessa's house later." Balie said.

"My mom says as long as they don't judge her cooking, she doesn't care." I said. Vicki and Monica called us together. They taught us the basics, then said each group would be getting three cheers to turn into a routine and to preform next Wednesday. Our cheers were called:

Knock You Out

Smash your Gas

Hey You!

So we got our papers and went to my house. We walked their and then I knocked on the door because only Jacob had keys. Aron opened it.

"You two, who's the plus one?" He said.

"Naomi this is my brother, Aron. Believe or not he's older." I said. "Aron this is Naomi. She's going to work with us on a cheer."

"Hello Naomi. I hope my sister hasn't corrupted you yet." Aron said, opening the door wider. We walked in.

"No, she and Balie are really nice." Naomi said.

"Oh, Vanessa, mom said that the glasses came this morning after we went to school. Yours are on your nightstand." Aron said, going out the back door.

We dropped our school bags by the door and went out back.

"Aron, where's mom?" I asked.

"She went out to get groceries before we came." Jacob said. "And hello to you two."

"Jacob, this is Naomi. Naomi, this is my oldest brother Jacob." I said. Jacob looked over at Naomi and her cheeks turned a even darker red then they did before.

**03/27/2021**

**Aron's POV**

So the next day was Saturday. My mom framed my A+ because she was really proud. Even Alex was proud, and Alex doesn't really care about our schoolwork. He says, 'that's Nat and Rosalina's job to worry about that.'

So I was on my way to my room, and I stopped in front of my parents room. I peaked in. They were lying on the bed, just talking. They didn't notice me.

"...have to?" Is what my mom said when I started listening.

"Would you rather them find out at school or from their parents?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, but I really hate this subject." Mom said.

"Well, we'll tell them next weekend." Dad said.

"Wait, what are we talking about? Puberty or the anatomy of sex?" Mom asked.

"Both, Rosie." He said.

I snuck away and ran to Vanessa's room. "Triplet meeting," I said to her. "In my room." We both ran to my room and closed the door.

"What happened?" Jacob asked. Vanessa sat down on the bottom bunk.

"I just heard mom and dad talking. They said they we're going to tell us about puberty and the anatomy of sex. I don't know what any of that means." I said. We all walked over to the computer.

"What should we search first?" Vanessa asked.

"Puberty," Jacob and I said together. I typed it the way it sounded, and to my amazement, it was right. I pressed on the first link. After twenty minutes of reading, we were all astonished.

"Vanessa's going to change." Is all I said.

"So are you two." Vanessa said, embrassed.

"Yeah, but we don't go through the same things as you." Jacob said.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just look up sex and get done with it." I said quietly. I

typed 'secks' which auto corrected to 'sex'. Then I pressed the first link. All of our eyes went wide as we read along the page, becoming more and more horrified. I quickly closed the tab then deleted the history.

"What we've read, mom and dad can't know we know. Got it?" I said. They nodded then Vanessa ran off to her room.


	6. Restless Night

Rosalina: 29

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 03/27/2021/5th (March Twenty-seventh, two-thousand twenty-one)

Later that day, Naomi, her twin, Conner, and Balie came over. Conner, like his sister, had blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair that was short and wavy.

"Sorry I had to bring my brother." Naomi said.

"It's okay. He can hang out with my brothers while we work." Vanessa said. "Let's work out back."

The four walked out through the kitchen and outside, where Danny, Aron, and Jacob were playing with a football.

Vanessa introduced everyone.

"At least we finally have enough people to play two on two." Jacob said. He grinned, then looked around at the group. He smiled at Naomi then continued talking. "So Conner, you know how to play?"

The girls went to the other side of the backyard. Vanessa read the list aloud.

_**Knock You Out: **_

_More power to the hour (Stomp. Clap. Stomp. Clap.)_

_more bounce to the ounce (hands on hips and bounce side to side)_

_but when you mess with us we will (Stomp. Clap. Stomp. Clap.)_

_(jump.)_

_knock you out. (Punches three times)_

_**Smash your Gas:**_

_Smash your gas (moves- Stomp. Clap. Stomp. Clap.__)_

_and move away (Stomp. Clap. Stomp. Clap.)_

_and let the leopards pass (Stomp. Clap. Stomp. Clap.)_

_we're gonna (Stomp. Clap.)_

_walk walk (Right hand down. Left hand down.) _

_shake our booty (Shakes booty) _

_walk walk __(Right hand down. Left hand down.) _

_give me five (hand to the side gesturing for high five sideways) _

_Walk walk __(Right hand down. Left hand down.) _

_shake our booties __(Shakes booty) _

_whoo! (Wipes imaginary sweat off brow)_

_we know we fly _

_**Hey You!: **_

_Hey you! (Whips arm around head and points finger into the crowd)_

_Our their (Stomp. Clap.) _

_get up and out of your chair (Palms open and brings arms up and down.)_

_because the leopards are here to (stomp. Clap. Stomp. Clap.)_

_(Stomp clap. Stomp stomp clap. Stomp stomp clap.) _

_whip it up. (Whips arm around head twice.) _

_(Stomp clap. Stomp stomp clap. Stomp stomp clap.) _

_whip it up. (Whips arm around head twice) _

"Wow okay. We probably got the hardest ones." Balie said. They began practicing. They were outside for three hours. Finally, they decided they had enough practice and joined the boys for some football.

Eventually the triplets forgot the earlier events of the day until their friends were left. They ate dinner silently, and went to bed shortly after. None of them could sleep. They tossed and turned all night, thinking about the information they had learned.

03/28/2021/5th (March Twenty-eigthth, two-thousand twenty-one)

When they woke they all were tired and stressed, and it clearly looked like it.

"Hey, why are _all_ three of you tired?" Nat asked them.

"Couldn't sleep." They said in unison.

"Why?" Rosalina asked.

"One of those two idiots but a baby monitor under my pillow and another under Alex's and all I could here were his snores." Vanessa said, practicing the lie over in her head for a good use.

"I kept thinking about making it to middle school." Aron said.

"Aron was talking to himself which kept me up." Jacob said.

"Okay, well, try getting some sleep today. You have school tomorrow." Rosalina said, not ready to believe them.

03/29/2021/5th (March Twenty-nineth, two-thousand twenty-one)

Once they were at school, before the had had rung, Aron went over to Mrs. Pearson desk. Him and his siblings were all wearing their new glasses.

"Mrs. Pearson, can I ask you a favor?" Aron asked.

"Speak." Mrs. Pearson said.

"Can I get some make up work and extra credit to bring up my grades?" Aron asked.

"I'll do my best to find as much as I can, but I can't promise that you can bring your grade up to graduating material." Mrs. Pearson said. Aron went back to his seat.

"The discussion for this week is: parents." Mrs. Pearson said soon after the bell had rung. "We will be discussing our parents childhood, and may even ask some to come tell us if they did any extraordinary things. Does anyone know anything right now?"

The triplets drew blank. They remembered the part about their mom's name, but couldn't remember anything else. The last time they were told this information was when they were five before that horrible fire...

When the triplets returned home with their friends Rosalina was sitting and reading a magazine.

"Mom, what are you reading?" Jacob asked. She quickly closed it. She picked it up as she walked along.

"Welcome home. You don't need to worry about this old thing." Rosalina said a little suspiciously. Maybe the triplets weren't the only ones with secrets. "Why aren't you guys still at school? It's two thirty."

"There was a fire in the cafeteria so they sent us home early." Aron said, eyeing the magazine.

"We don't have school on Mondays." Conner said. Before to exited the room, Aron was able to get one word form the magazine: Naked.

The ey all ran towards the bed room. When they arrived in jacob and aron's room, they locked the door and say in a huddle.

"Our parents aren't telling us the whole truth." Vanessa said, leading the meeting. "Did anyone get anything out of that magazine?"

"I did." Aron announced.

"What is it?" Balie asked.

"The first word was Naked." Aron said.

"Well, there had to be something in their past about being naked that was magazine worthy." Jacob said.

"They haven't talked about their past since we were five." Vanessa said. "After the fire burned down that building."

"If we ask them, they shoo us away." Aron said.

"So it's pretty obvious what you have to do." Danny said. "Get information yourself."

"And how are we going to do that?" Naomi asked him.

"Well, this place is huge. Maybe when it's empty we can go searching for hidden places." Danny said.

"That's actually not bad. We were never allowed in the basement or attic." Aron said.

"Dad works until six tomorrow and mom takes Alia to the park until five on Tuesdays." Vanessa said.

"And Alex and Juanita have evening class from four to six tomorrow." Jacob said.

"Then it's settled: we're going to break into our own house." Aron said.


	7. The Naked Brothers Band

Rosalina: 29

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 03/30/2021/5th (March thirtieth, two-thousand twenty-one)

The next day, the plan was all set. Once they got home they'd make sure every floor was empty. Then Conner and Danny would keep look out. The group would check the basement first. Then they'd check the attic if they hadn't found anything in the basement.

The plan went accordingly. They had made it down the steps of the basement and reached the door that was kept locked. Balie took out a bobby pin and picked the lock, unlocking the door. Aron turned on the light as they opened the door wider and dusty filled the air.

The basement was what they had been looking for.

Inside were posters, instruments, and boxes stacked high. Aron went over to one of the posters and read it alloud: "Watch the Naked Brothers Band only on Nick."

"What's the Naked Brothers Band?" Naomi asked. "And why were they so obsessed with them?" She gestured towards all the signed instruments.

"I don't think they were obsessed; I think they were them." Jacob said, pointing to a poster that had a picture of the Naked Brothers Band season 1 on it.

Jacob and Aron looked just like Nat, except for hair, and Vanessa looked just like Rosalina.

"They were tv stars?" Aron said amazed.

"Look, here's season 1,2, and 3 all on DVDs. And here's albums. They've got it all." Balie said, reaching into a box.

"We have to watch some of it at least." Vanessa said, going towards the door. They all followed her out, making sure the door was closed but not locked.

They went back up stairs. "Did you find anything?" Danny asked.

"We found poster, instruments, CDs, and DVDs." Aron said.

"Of what?" Conner asked.

"Them. They were tv stars." Jacob said, showing him the DVDs.

"Your mom'so pulling up." Conner said, now frantic. Vanessa grabbed the DVDs and stuffed them in her bag. They all turned on the tv and sat around it as the door opened.

"Hi mom," aron said.

"Hey. Did you guys start your homework?" She asked, going over to the back packs on the floor.

"We'll do that right now." Vanessa said, racing to her book bag and up the stairs. They all took their bags and met her in the fuzzy room. They closed the door.

Vanessa took out her MacBook and typed in 'Naked Brothers Band'.

"Look. Dad played Nat, Alex played Alex, mom played Rosalina, even grandpa was on the show." Vanessa said.

"And so was our grandmother." Jacob said.

03/31/2021/5th

the next day, their teacher asked if anyone had gathered any information. When she called on the triplets, they all went up.

"We haven't found a lot, but we did find something yesterday." Aron said.

"We found out that before we were born, our parents and uncles were on a tv show. They were also a band called the Naked Brothers Band." Jacob said.

"We brought some CDs and DVDs today. If you'd like, I think it'd be best if you show the movie first. We didn't get a chance to watch it ourselves." Vanessa said.

"What we know abou the movie is that it was a project for a film festival. Then, the tv company, Nickelodeon, saw it, they bought it and turned it into a show." Aron said as vanessa handed her the DVD and CDs.

*RING! RING! RING! RING!*

That was the sound of the lockdown bell.

"Well since we're on lockdown lets watch the movie." Mrs. Pearson said. "But every movie we watch has to do with class. So everyone pay attention and write about your favorite part when it's over."

After school and after cheerleading tryouts, they were all walking home together. The songs were stuck in there head, and they sang as they walked home.

"Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba." Aron and Jacob sang.

"So you want to,  
>I will save you,<br>From the headache,  
>That she gave you," Danny and Conner sang.<p>

"With motor mouth,  
>That's her name<br>Motor mouth,  
>She's insane," Balie, Vanessa, and Naomi sang.<p>

Chatter chatter chatter chatter box. Chatter chatter chatter chatter box." They all sang.  
>Say it<p>

Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba. Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba." The boys sang.

"She has got me,  
>In a headlock,<br>All she does is,  
>Talkity, talk, talk." Vanessa and Aron sang as jacob unlocked the doot.<p>

"She's a motor mouth,  
>That's her name<br>Motor mouth,  
>She's insane<p>

Chatter, chatter, chatter, chatter box. Chatter, chatter, chatter, chatter box.

Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba. Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba." They sang, walking into the kitchen. Standing in front of them was Nat and Rosalina with their arms crossed. The kids froze.

"Hi mom." Aron said.

"Hi dad." Jacob said.

"What brings you home so early?" Vanessa asked.

"Just a call from work." Nat said.

"Really? From who?" Naomi asked.

"Mrs. Pearson. Saying how grateful she was that we let you guys showed your class the Naked Brothers Band movie." Nat said.

"Why couldn't we do that?" Vanessa asked.

"Because we hid them from you." Rosalina said.

"But why?" Aron asked.

"Because the Naked Brothers Band is something you don't need to worry about." Nat said.

"Why not? The Naked Brothers Band is something that we should know about." Jacob protested.

"Because the Naked Brothers Band is no more. They aren't relavent. They will never resurface because Thonas disappeared." Rosalina said.

"Is that why you never show us anymore?" Aron asked.

"Yeah. We haven't heard anything about them since we were five." Vanessa said.

"Listen, there are things out there that you guys don't need to worry about. There are people out there that will pay to get their hands on anything related to the Naked Brothers Band, including you. We don't tell you things because they are to keep you safe." Nat said.

"So you'd rather me fail the fifth grade them just simply tell us something?" Aron asked. "You'd rather keep your little secret than help educate the youth?"

"Aron listen. The Naked Brothers Band is none of your concern." Rosalina said.

"I thought you wanted me to pass." Aron said, turni around to the stairs.

"Aron, don't you dare walk away." Rosalina said.

"I'm not listening you wazbag." Aron said, slamming his room door.


	8. Everybody's Cried Atleast Once

Rosalina: 29

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 03/31/2021/5th (March thirty-firsth, two-thousand twenty-one)

Continued...

After everyone had left:

"it's okay, Rosie." Nat said. Nat and Rosalina were sitting on the couch, and Rosalina was crying into Nat's chest.

"No it's not Nat." She said, looking up at him. "I'm horrible. There has to be a reason for everything." Jacob came down the stairs.

"Mommy, are you okay?" He asked. It was rare for any of the triplets to call their parents mommy and daddy, but it still happened. Rosalina nodded, not wanting to worry him.

"Daddy, she's lying isn't she?" Vanessa asked coming down.

"Now, you two need to understand, the Naked Brothers Band isn't something that is concerning. It's just something that we've all decided to forget about." Nat said.

"But everyone in class really liked the movie." Jacob said.

"They said that Alex was hilarious. And that you two were their favorite parts." Vanessa said.

"Our teacher asked if we could show the first season." Jacob said.

"Fine." Nat said. They heard a soft melody begin playing in the basement. They all went down there to find Aron was playing Nat's old piano. He was singing.

_Everybody's cried at least once  
>Everybody's laughed at least twice<br>And over and over again  
>Everybody's cried at least once<br>Everybody's laughed at least twice  
>And over and over again<br>I don't want you to get involved  
>Again<br>But I want you to join me in my quest  
>Again<br>Conflict with my life  
>Is the beginning<br>Conflict with my life  
>Is the beginning<br>Conflict with my life  
>Is the beginning<br>Everybody's cried at least once  
>Everybody's laughed at least twice<br>And over and over again  
>Everybody's cried at least once<br>Everybody's laughed at least twice  
>And over and over again<br>I don't want you to get involved  
>Again<br>But I want you to join me in my quest  
>Again<br>Everybody's cried at least once  
>Everybody's laughed at least twice<br>And over and over again  
>Everybody's cried at least once<br>Everybody's laughed at least twice  
>And over and over again<br>Everybody's cried at least once  
>Everybody's cried at least once<br>Everybody's cried at least once  
>Everybody's cried at least once<br>Everybody's cried at least once  
>Everybody's cried at least once<br>Everybody's cried at least once  
>Everybody's cried at least once <em>

The room burst into applause which startled Aron.

**4/01/2021**

When they got home the next day, they were shocked to see that David, Kristina, and Qaasim were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aron asked.

"Nat called us and said that you guys wanted to know about the Naked Brothers Band." Kristina said.

"So now we're here to tell you about it." David said.

"Cool. This is Danny, Naomi, and Conner." Vanessa said. "This is David, Kristina, and Qaasim."

"I remember seeing you too in the first season today." Danny said.

"You guys are watching Naked Brothers Band in school?" Qaasim asked.

"Yeah. We have to write about what we watch every time." Balie said.

"We have something to show you." David said.

"Come to the fuzzy room." Qaasim said. They all went up the stairs and into the room to find it full of the instruments that were in the basement.

"They look even cooler in here." Vanessa said.

"I know." Rosalina said, coming in. "It took us all day to get them up here."

"And you teacher asked if you guys could go on a field trip to the old studio." Alex said from the other side of the room.

"Wait, the studio is still there?" Jacob asked.

"And all the sets and props." Rosalina said.

"You guys are seriously going to do this? Even after what I said?" Aron said.

"Yep." Alex said.

"This bass is phenomenal. Is this a 1975 classic upright?" Naomi said.

"Yes." Kristina said, going to where Naomi was admiring her bass.

"Look at this guitar!" Vanessa said. "It's a classic! I bet it's a gibson 335."

"Where do you guys learn the names of instruments?" Alex asked.

"The Internet." Aron said.

They spent the next several hours admiring the instruments.

4/02/2021

The next day was Friday. It was the first Friday of the month, which meant that they had an assembly. The assembly happened like so:

At twelve o'clock, all the classes (1st grade-8th grade) would gather in the gym for the upcoming events of the month and to celebrate all the past events.

Eighth grade sat at the top, then seventh, then sixth, etc. the first and second graders always ended up sitting on the floor. Usually they'd be there until the end of the school day.

"Students, earlier this week a point in our school's history was brought up. It is a very important point that sad forgotten, but has been uncovered in Mrs. Pearson's 5th grade class." The principal said. "A lot of you weren't born during this point, but everyone in the middle school were just toddlers. I'd doubt if any of the students remember, so I'll explain.

"A little over ten years ago, there were a few students at this school. These students were very talented, and their parents used their talents for a film. This film entered a film festival, and got the attention of several tv studios. These students became know as the Naked Brothers Band, and were a television hit. The band had six members, Nat, Alex, David, Qaasim, Thomas, and Rosalina. All of them, excluding Rosalina, attended school here and therefore made history at this school. The show was canceled, but yet again, this school had been blessed. Three students here are the offspring of two of the characters, and have reminded us of our great history. Therefore, in honor of the Naked Brothers Band, the month of April will be dedicated to the studying of their history. Some classes will be taking field trips to the studio, some class will be visited by the band members or cast members, and we will also be studying music history as well."

* * *

><p><strong>an: I know that isn't something that could happen in real life, but hey. My story, my rules. **

**If you have any ideas on what things should happen, let me know. **

**Read & Review! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Brain Storming

**If anybody has any song titles they like or enjoy, leave it in the review. Song title; artist**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 04/02/2021/5th (April second, two-thousand twenty-one)

Continued...

When they entered their house, they were surprised to see Kristina, David, and Qaasim were there again.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aron asked as they set their bags down.

"Just wanted to see you guys." David said.

"Are instruments still in the fuzzy room?" Naomi asked. Kristina nodded and the children raced raced up the stairs to play with the instruments. They locked the door and made sure they were alone.

"Who else is suspicious?" Vanessa asked.

"Why would we be suspicious?" Conner asked.

"Because, all of these dots connect." Vanessa began. "First it was our project about our parents, then it was us unlocking the basement. Then they'd move the instruments into a better place for us to get to them. Then the school so happrns to dedicate a whole month to them. Don't you see?"

"Vanessa, what do we need to be seeing exactly?" Aron asked.

"They are obviously trying to make us into a band." Vanessa said.

"How does that make any sense?" Jacob said. Then, the wheels finally turned.

"Maybe, but if they think they're gonna name us, they have another thing coming." Aron said. "Naked Brothers Band sounds so, ugh."

"Yeah. Let's start brain storming." Balie said.

"Like Magenta Madness." Naomi said.

"That's way to girly." Conner said.

"Silver Boulders." Danny said.

"It's already been used." Aron said.

"4 Seconds of Summer." Jacob said.

"Copy right." Aron said.

"Hey, what about Rising Star?" Vanessa said.

"I like it." Naomi said.

"And it's not girly, and not taken. All in favor?" Jacob said. Everyone raised their hands.

"Okay, new problem: Who plays what?" Balie said.

"I play piano." Aron said.

"I play bass." Naomi said.

"I play guitar." Vanessa said.

"Me as well." Danny said.

"Me too." Conner said.

"I play drums." Jacob said.

"I play keyboard." Balie said.

"Who's gonna sing?" Conner asked.

"The real question is: who can sing?" Naomi said.

"I know Aron can sing." Vanessa said. "And so can Danny and Baile."

"The last thing we need is a hit." Naomi said.

"Me and my brothers will work on it. We'll try to have it tomorrow." Vanessa said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short, but you know what happens. Leave, in a review, the song, like this: **

**"Here's a song; (song title); (song artist)" **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Can't Do It Without You

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs**

**Songs used: Can't do it without you by Ross Lynch.**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 04/03/2021/5th (April third, two-thousand twenty-one)

The next day...

When the triplets woke up the next day, there parents were waiting for them. They had completely forgotten about the conversation they were going to have.

"Morning folks. What's for breakfast?" Aron said, trying to steer away from the topic.

"Can it curly. We know what you three have been up to." Rosalina said.

"What could your innocent, sweet, and harmless children possibly do?" Vanessa said, batting her eyelashes.

"Sneak onto their laptops and look up puberty." Nat said.

"Aron!" jacob said, hitting Aron on the back of his head. "You were supposed to clear the history."

"I did." Aron said, raising his hands in defense.

"Did you guys know that we can see everything you search, even if it's on a private browser?" Rosalina said.

"And we get alerted every time you search something that we have blocked?" Nat said.

"So let me guess, wr're getting punished, aren't we?" Vanessa said. Rosalina and Nat shared a look.

"Come here." Rosalina said. The triplets walked over to the couch and sat next to their parents. "There are things we don't tell you for reasons." Rosalina started. "And we don't tell you them because you don't need to know about them until your older. We don't want you guys eavesdropping on us and searching up things, okay?"

"Yeah." They said.

"And also, I saw that song you three wrote." Nat said.

"How'd you know about it?" Aron asked.

"Because you stink at keeping secrets." Rosalina said.

"So what else do you know?" Jacob said.

"That you three are going to have you go get dressed if we want to get to the studio in time to meet your friends." Nat said.

"You guys are always one step ahead of us." Vanessa said as they headed up the stairs.

~NBB~

Four hours later, during the recording session...

_(Aron:)_

_When the crowd wants more_

_I bring on the thunder_

_'Cause you got my back_

_And I'm not going under_

_You're my point_

_You're my guard_

_You're the perfect chord_

_And I see our names together on every billboard_

_(Danny:)_

_We're headed for the top_

_We got 'em on lock_

_We'll make 'em say "Hey!"_

_'Cause there's no stopping us_

_When we hit the same but different_

_We're never gonna quit_

_And we'll keep rocking!_

_(Aron + Danny + Balie:)_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_(Balie:)_

_I, own this dream_

_Cause I've got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_(Aron:)_

_You got the skills_

_And I'm bringing the fire,_

_You're the fuel to my rocket_

_And it's taking us higher_

_Yeah we got my flow_

_And we're blowin' it UP_

_All our fans are gonna scream!_

_'Cause they can't get enough_

_(Danny:)_

_We're headed for the top_

_We got 'em on lock_

_We'll make 'em say "Hey!"_

_'Cause there's no stopping us_

_When we hit the same but different_

_Were never gonna quit_

_And we'll keep rockin', oh!_

_(Danny + Aron + Balie:)_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_(Balie:)_

_I, own this dream_

_'Cause I've got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_(Danny + Aron + Balie:)_

_(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_

_I keep on rockin' with you_

_(Oh! Oh! Oh!)_

_And there's no stoppin us_

_(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_

_I keep on rockin' with you_

_Ke-keep on rockin'_

_I, will keep on rockin!_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_I, own this dream_

_'Cause I've got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you!_

_Waaoh_

_Be here without you_

_Waaoohoh_

_Be here without you - out you - out you_

_Be here without you - out_ you - out you!

"That was awesome!" Aron said, coming out of the recording studio.

"It really was." Balie said.

"And it sounded great." Nat said.

"Dad, when will it be out?" Vanessa asked, coming out.

"Well, for newbies, I suggest we start by putting it on YouTube then making a video." Nat said.

"Yay music video." Conner said.

~NBB~

04/04/2021

"vanessa." Aron said, pulled Vanessa into the closet.

"AAWW!" Vanessa silently screamed. "What do you want?"

"Have you noticed anything weird about Jacob?" Aron said. Vanessa thought about it.

"Everyday, all the time. Why?" She answered.

"No, I mean when Naomi is here." She thought about this again.

"Oh, yeah." She realized.

"You don't think he likes do you?" Aron asked.

"How could he possibly like her? She goes to a school on the other side of town." Vanessa said.

"But what if they've met before?" Aron said.

"How?" Vanessa said. "It's not like-" Aron covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ssh. Jacob just came in and is on the phone." Aron whispered.

"Hi...Yeah, I'm Alone...I'll do it tonight, after everyone's asleep...Okay, great." Jacob said into the phone. Jacob shuffled around, then went into the bathroom.

"Okay, you sneak out and I'll pretend to come into the room." Aron whispered.

The quietly opened the door and tip toed over to the door. Just as Vanessa stepped out, Jacob came back in. She darted to the side before he saw her.

~NBB~

"Okay, here's the plan. Every night, Jacob unlocks the window by his bunk. When he opens it and is out, I'll call for you in this baby monitor. You'll come to my room and then we'll follow him." Aron told Vanessa secretly as they got ready for bed.

"Okay." Vanessa said.

After they got in bed and their parents checked on them, Jacob peered down at Aron's bunk. He noticed that he was breathing easy so he crawled out of the window. Aron pulled out the baby monitor.

"Vanessa!" he whisper shouted.

"On my way." Vanessa said. Five minutes later, they were following Jacob down the back alleys.

Soon, they arrived at a movie theater. They waited ten minutes until Naomi walked over to Jacob. They started talking, then went into the theater. Aron made sure to find out what movie they were seeing and they sat a few rows behind them.

Whne the end credits started, Aron and Vanessa snuck out and hid so they could see but weren't see. They were shocked as to what happened next: when Jacob and Naomie walked out, before they departed, they kissed.

They were so surprised they forgot they had to get home before Jacob. They darted down the main roads, trying to beat Jacob to their house. They reached their backyard and stopped dead in their tracks to find their parents room light on. Jacob came up behind them. He was about to say something when he noticed the light.

They climbed as quickly and quietly as they could. They noticed that Vanessa's room light was on, as well as Aron and Jacob's room. They climbed in through the window.

Vanessa quickly walked to her room and they all climbed in for bed.


	11. Remember Me for Centuries

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs **

**song used: *Centuries; Fall Out Boys **

***A Billion Hits; Ross Lynch**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 04/05/2021/5th (April fifth, two-thousand twenty-one)

The next day, the triplets avoided each other. They didn't sit near each other on the bus ride to the science museum. The bus they were on was playing the radio.

"Okay, this next song is brand new. It's from a new group. They call themself Rising Star. Three of the members are the Naked Brothers Band's own Nat and Rosalina' kids. I remember the Naked Brothers Band how about you?" Africa (radio host) said.

"I love the Naked Brothers Band. If they're kids are in a new band, let's hope that this song can apeal to the new generation." Chris said.

"It says on this news website that Rising Star has seven members: Vanessa, Aron, and Jacob Wolff, Danny Vancleve, Balie Cooper, and Naomi and Conner Wagner." Africa said. The whole bus turned to look at them.

"Here's Cant do it without." Chris said. The song started.

When it finished...

"Wow, I think Rising Star might be even better than Naked Brothers Band." Africa said.

"I know. They better have a new song out soon." Chris said.

"This song is currently the number one iTunes download and it came out two days ago." Africa said.

"We have on the phone with us the three that started it and wrote this new classic: Aron, Jacob and Vanessa." Chris said. (Their teacher wad allowing them to do a phone interview.)

"Hey." Africa said.

"Hi." The triplets replied.

"Okay, a few questions because we know your at school." Chris said. "When did you find out about the Naked Brothers Band?"

"Well, we knew about since we were born, but then out parents stopped talking about it when we were five and we forgot." Aron said.

"And then, we found a whole bunch of nbb merch in our basement." Jacob said.

"What inspired Rising Star?" Chris asked.

"Well, we have a lot of friends. And they're always at our house. It kinda seemed like our parents wanted us to test out their old instruments so Vanessa suggested we just start a band." Aron said.

"So you let your sister take all the credit huh?" Africa said.

"Yeah." Jacob and Aron said in unison.

"Who's the oldest?" Chris asked.

"Jacob is the oldest but the shortest." Vanessa said.

"One final question: What's it like being born into fame?" Africa asked.

"Well, when we were toddlers we always had to protect ourselves from paparazzi but when we were like six they stopped caring for us. But it does have its perks." Vanessa said.

"Like being able to know how to take pictures. And knowing what to say in front of people." Aron said.

"And the ladies." Jacob added. Africa and Chris started laughing.

"Yeah, you heard it here first. Rising Star rising to fame." Chris said as the triplets hung up.

Vanessa turned to Jaocb. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked him.

"Tell you about?" He armed, confused.

"You and Naomi." Aron said.

"I didn't think you guys would understand." Jacob said.

"When did you even meet her?" Aron asked.

_*flashback* _

_It was a few days after their birthday, and the snow on in downtown was beginning to melt. The rain was pouring and Jacob was on his way home from the video game store. He'd been going there once a month for a year now, getting his free video game. The rain was getting to him so he went into a covered alley. _

_Sitting near a dumpster was a little girl. He walked over to her. "What'd you doing here?" He asked her. _

_"I come here to think. It's where my family can't find me." The girl said. "What are you doing here?" _

_"Avoiding the rain." Jacob said. _

_*end flashback* _

"you met her by a dumpster?" Aron asked in disbelief. Jacob nodded.

~NBB~

For the next week, Rising Star had radio interviews, phone interviews, tv interviews, and they had a press conference.

**4/12/2021**

Vanessa, Aron, and Jacob were working on a new song. Alex walked in.

"Wassup guys?" Alex asked.

"Just writi. This song writing thing isn't as easy as it seems." Aron said.

"I know. I wrote songs so I can help." Alex sat down next to them. "Here's a song I've been saving for when someone would rise up."

He handed them a crumbled sheet of paper.

_[Intro:]_

_Du du du du-du du du_

_Du du du du du-du du du_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_[Chorus:]_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_**(Aron)**_

_[Verus 1:]_

_Mummified my teenage dreams_

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong,_

_The story's all off_

_Heavy metal broke my heart_

_Come on, come on and let me in_

_The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

_And this is supposed to match_

_The darkness that you felt_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_[Chorus:]_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_**(Danny)**_

_[Verus 2:]_

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_

_'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_[Chorus:]_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_**(Balie)**_

_[Bridge:]_

_We've been here forever_

_And here's the frozen proof_

_I could scream forever_

_We are the poisoned youth_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_[Chorus:]_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_[End]_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries _

"Alex, your giving this to us?" Vanessa asked.

"Consider it your late birthday present." Alex said. They ran over and hugged him. "I do have one request."

"Anything you want." Jacob said.

"To be your band manager." Alex said.

"Since we don't know what that means and your our uncle and we trust you, sure." Aron said.

~NBB~

**4/19/2021**

Another week went by and _Centuries_ became another hit. And to make things even better, they were getting grades in English (for the writing), music, and reading (for presentation).

"Okay, so before you can have a concert, there are a few things you need to know." Nat started. It was after school and they were at the studio.

"You need 6-10 songs for a set. A show can have at least one set." Alex said.

"You need photo shoots for posters, album covers, excreta." Nat said.

"And then you need merchandise." Alex said.

"So today will be photo shoot. We have a couple of outfits here along with back drops." Nat said. "Your stylist knows the orders. So go to your rooms. Girls room one boys room two."

Two and a half hours later...

They were finally going home. In the car, Vanessa was working on a new song. She didn't show her brothers until the very next day.


	12. A Billion Hits is What I'll Get

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs **

**song used: *A Billion Hits; Ross Lynch**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Alia's Birthday: 02:17/2018; age: 03

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 04/20/2021/5th (April twentieth, two-thousand twenty-one)

"Brothers, gather around me to view a song I wrote." Vanessa said as she marched down the stairs.

"Vanessa this is awesome." Aron said.

"Let's get this recorded right after school." Jacob said.

~NBB~

_**(Aron)**_

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_

_You really thought that I was_

_Gone (gone gone gone)_

_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over you were_

_Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

_**(Danny)**_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_To take it to the studio_

_This is not a comeback_

_Following my own path_

_Laying down the fat tracks_

_Still a music maniac_

**_(Aron + Danny + Balie)_**

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhhhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_Yeahhhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_**(Balie)**_

_Now you can't breathe_

_Why so quiet_

_No you don't believe_ _your_

_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_

_You pushed me till' I had to_

_Start this riot, now I'll never be_

_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_**(Danny)**_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_Till' ya hear me on the radio_

_I know I can be a star_

_Take off like a rocket car_

_Everyday I'm working hard_

_To get my name on every chart_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_Whoa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_**(Aron)**_

_Call someone_

_I think this is an emergency_

_Hey_

_Pull the plug_

_RS's blowing up my p.c._

_Every hour day and night_

_Can't get this rocker out my site_

_**(Balie)**_

_You can't get me outta your site_

_You can't get me outta your site_

_You thought that I was gone_

_Guess that you were wrong_

_Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_Woooahhhh_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

**_(Aron + Danny + Balie)_**

_Woooahhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Woooahhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

**_(Aron + Danny + Balie)_**

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get _

~NBB~

**04/22/2021 (Thrusday) **

"You heard it here first, that was A Billion Hits by Rising Star."

Vanessa turned off her radio as she left her room. Today was the day she went to the studio on the field trip. The triplets took a visit to the studio earlier that week and Nat gave the keys to Vanessa for when her class went. She went down stairs to find her brother staring into the kitchen. She was about to ask what they were staring at until she saw it with her own eyes:

Their parents were whispering things to each other, giggling, then kissing.

She gagged a little which got Nat and Rosalina's attention. Rosalina gave Nat one finally kiss on the nose and then walked over to the stove.

"What was that?" Aron asked in disbelief.

"Nothing." Nat and Rosalina said at the same time.

"You guys are supposed to be the grown ups." Jacob said. "You don't do that in front of you children."

"You three need to understand that they're still teens at heart." Alex said, walking down he stairs. "So they'll do some pretty stupid and crazy things."

"Yeah okay. I will never be able to erase that from my brain." Vanessa said.


	13. But if You Close Your Eyes

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs **

**song used: *Pompeii by Bastille **

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Alia's Birthday: 02:17/2018; age: 03

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 04/24/2021/5th (April twenty-fourth, two-thousand twenty-one)[Saturday]

"I know I've made this mistake once before but I'm gonna have to do it again. Next week Saturday Kristina and David are getting married. I'm taking Kristina out to get her nails done. You three can't come so you have to watch Alia until Nat comes back." Rosalina said. She walked through the door before they could oppose.

"You can have your friends over as long as your being productive." She called back in the locked the door.

"Aron what time is it?" Vanessa asked.

"Eleven." Aron said, looking at his phone.

"Dad doesn't get back until three. That's five hours." Jacob said.

"Think we can write a new song in that time?" Vanessa asked.

"A challenge. I accept." Jacob said.

They spent the next two hours perfecting this song:

**_(All:)_**

_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

**_(Danny:)_**

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

**_(Aron:)_**

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

**_(All:)_**

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

**_(Balie:)_**

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

_In your pose as the dust settled around us_

**_(Vanessa:)_**

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

**_(All:)_**

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

**_(All:)_**

_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

**_(Naomi:)_**

_Oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

_Oh oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

**_(Conner:)_**

_And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)_

_In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)_

_Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)_

_Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)_

**_(All:)_**

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

**_(Jacob:)_**

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

**_(All:)_**

_Eh-eh-o eh-o _

They invited their friends over to see the song.

"This is totally awesome." Naomi said.

"And she is totally cute." Conner said, playing with Alia.

"Conner loves toddlers." Naomi said.

"Hey Aron, why do you always where that thing on your head?" Danny asked.

"Alex gave them to me and they're called doe-rags." Aron said.

"Alex is your uncle, right?" Balie asked.

"Yeah." Jacob said.

"Why don't you guys call them uncles and aunts?" Naomi asked.

"They don't really care." Aron said.

"I read online that the Naked Brothers Band was gonna have a comeback but then just stopped. What happened?" Conner asked, playing peak-a-boo with Alia.

"Well they have two studios, the tv studio that we went to one Thrusday, and the recording studio that wasn't on the show. Some haters set a fire on the recording studio and graffitied the walls of the tv studio saying 'No More NBB!' Our parents figured that if they weren't in the spotlight we'd be more safe." Aron said.

"Oh." Conner said.

"What are we gonna do for the next three hours?" Jacob said.

Ten minutes later...

All of them were dancing the tango. They even dressed up. The girls were wearing red dresses and a red flower and the boy were wearing black pants, a black dress shirt and a red vest.

It was Aron and Balie, Vanessa and Danny, Jacob and Naomi, and Conner was dancing with Alia.

They danced until five o'clock when Rosalina came back. She stood in the doorway and took pictures.

"Where's Nat?" She asked.

"He never came home." Vanessa said, being twirled. The song ended.

"That was the 100th time we've listened to that. I'm done." Aron said, walking out.

"Wait, Nat didn't come home?" Rosalina asked.

"No but we wrote a song." Jacob said, handing her the notepad that had the song.

"Your daughter is amazing," Conner said, handing Rosalina Alia. "We have to go now." Conner grabbed Naomi and walked towards the door.

"Naomi, say bye to your bae." Conner said. Naomi and Jacob went pale as Rosalina looked back and forth between the two.

"Awkward." Vanessa and Aron said.


	14. Whoops

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Alia's Birthday: 02:17/2018; age: 03

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 04/24/2021/5th (April twenty-fourth, two-thousand twenty-one)[Saturday]

Vanessa's POV

After everyone left, we all sat waiting for mom to talk. It was clear she wasn't getting through to dad, and Alex had no idea where he was either. We called David, Kristina, and Qaasim and still no sign of our father. Mom had actually completely forgotten about what had happened. She was stressing, and Alia wasn't helping. Alia is just a little kid and didn't understand what was happening, so she just wanted to play.

I turned on sprout to keep her busy.

"Alex, wasn't he at the office?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah. When you called him saying you left the triplets alone he put me in charge for the rest of the day and left." Alex said.

"Guys, did he call of anything?" Rosalina asked.

"No. First we spent two hours alone, then at like noon our friends came and we danced. The music wasn't that loud so we would've heard the phone." Aron said. At that time, David and Kristina came running in with Johanna on their trails.

"Rosalina!" kristina and David said, pausing in front of her. Rosalina looked up.

"Look what we found on our porch." Kristina said, handing her an envelope. Rosalina opened it.

"Read it aloud mom." Jacob said.

"Congrats on your wedding David and Kristina. To bad you didn't make your best friend your best man. You picked Nat. But what if Nat wasn't there anymore to be at your wedding? Happy marriage, Thomas." Rosalina read from a note.

Rosalina grabbed her phone with tears in her eyes. "Hello, 911, I need help...Someone kidnapped my husband...Revenge for some reason...He was on his way from work but he never made it home...Noon...please hurry." Rosalina said into the phone.

"It's gonna be okay mommy." I said, Irving her a hug.

**04/27/2021 [Tuesday]**

When we came home from school, our mom was laying on the couch. She was still in her pjs. Her hair was a mess and she was eating out of her junk bowl. She looked at the us sadly, and went back to reading her book.

"No luck." Aron whispered.

"I hate seeing mom like this. We have to do something." I whispered to them. We went up to the fuzzy room and closed the door.

"What can we do?" Danny asked.

"Something tells me that this was the doing of Thomad and Michel." I said.

"But wasn't Michel a fictional character?" Balie asked.

"Well, the show was kinda fake but most of it was based off of actual events." Aron said.

"But there are a lot of people who hate dad." Jacob said.

"Including grandpa tai, Michel, rock stars, and a lot of our teachers." Aron said.

"Yeah, but let's stick with Michel. What do we know about him?" I said.

"He knows exactly where we are all the time." Aron said.

"Okay, this is gonna sound crazy but we're gonna have to go on a spy mission." I said.

"Vanessa, that's only possible in the movies." Naomi said.

"They sell a whole bunch of spy kits. Plus we can learn from the Spy Kids movies." I said.

"Come on Vanessa. Let the Feds do their job." Balie said.

"It's been three days. By the time the Feds find him mom is gonna be the size of the couch. It's time for us to take action. You guys are either in, or you can walk out that door right now." I said. I put my hand out.

"We pulled off getting Alia back after we lost her so I say, we can do this." Aron said. He put his hand on top of mine.

"I hate seeing mom like this. I'm in." Jacob said, putting his hand in.

"Mrs. Wolff doesn't deserve this and neither do you guys. I'm in." Balie said.

"I second that." Danny said. They both put their hands in.

"Alia is too cute for this." Conner said, putting his hand in.

"I have no reason to join but Ima do it anyway." Naomi said, putting her hand in.

"But mom can not know about this." I added. We went back down stairs and I walked over to mom.

"Dad says you not supposed to eat this." I said, taking the bowl and putting it up on the shelf.

"Vanessa, give me it." Rosalina said, sitting up.

"Mom, stop!" I yelled at her. "This isn't good for you!"

"Vanessa you are not to yell at me. Give my it." Rosalina said, standing up.

"Mom your not eating this!" I yelled.

"Vanessa stop." Rosalina said.

"Mother you are not eating this shit ever again!" I screamed. Everyone froze.

"VANESSA ROSA WOLFF, GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL I SAY SO!" Rosalina yelled.

I ran straight to my room. I spent my time in there making a plan.

Rosalina came up two hours later.

"Hi mom." I said in a small voice.

"Okay, listen." Rosalina said, closing the door. "First, I may have over reacted a little, but you did too."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I never meant to say that, especially to you." I said.

"But I do want to say that I don't want any of you guys getting yourselves into trouble. I don't wat you going on some spy mission." Rosalina said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"These walls are really thin." Rosalina sad, sitting next to me. "The only way I'm gonna let you do this, is if I get to join."

"What?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to go on a spy mission." Rosalina said, walking to the door. "And if you ever say that again, you can kiss your social life good bye."


	15. Alia to the Rescue

**Laziness prevails! I have proven to lazy to actually draw the picture, rather to just find a picture on the internet. I might draw the picture later in but for now, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Alia's Birthday: 02:17/2018; age: 03

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 04/30/2021/5th (April thirtieth, two-thousand twenty-one)[Friday]

"Okay, here's the plan." Vanessa said.

"1) we get the word out we're going to Coni Island.

2) positions: Jacob and Danny, keep and eye on the Ferris wheel. Balie and Naomi, you've got the strip of venders booths. Conner and mom, stick to the roller coasters. Me and aron will be by the kiddy rides.

3) our suspects are simple: Michel, Thomas, but if anyone sees dad make sure to get him. Follow our suspects without being seen.

4) follow them back to their base and make sure not to be seen. Once in, we should be with you. Find Dad's location, move in, and move out." Vanessa said. "Alia is gonna stay with mom."

Outside their house was crowded with paparazzi. "Where are you headed?" People were asking.

"Coni Island." Naomi said as they wedged through the crowd.

~NBB~

Jacob and Danny quickly spotted thomas sneaking through the crowd. Conner, Alia, and Rosalina spotted Michel. Everyone was following someone, quietly and quickly.

They entered an abandoned warehouse. Rosalina was squatted on a ceiling beam with Alia. They were looking around for Nat.

"Daddy!" Alia shouted, pointing downward. Rosalina looked down to see Nat sitting against a wall in a cage.

"Sshhh." Rosalina whispered.

Nat looked up to see them, then looked back to where Thomas came in with David. Michel came in with Danny, Conner, Jacob, Naomi, and Balie. Rosalina looked over and Vanessa and Aron were sitting in an air vent.

"Look who I found wandering around." Michel said to Nat.

"You leave them alone." Nat said, getting up.

"Why? I only see one that's yours. Where are the other three?" Thomas said.

"I don't know. You've kept me locked up in here for a week." Nat said. "But I swear if you hurt them you won't live to see five minutes from now."

"I'm so scared that your gonna hurt me from your little cell." Thomas said.

"Why are you after me? I don't even know you people." Conner said.

"You know them." Michel said.

"When my parents find out they aren't gonna be happy." Conner said.

"And who are your parents?" Thomas said.

"Who are my parents?" Conner exclaimed. "You don't know who my parents are? Why, they invented the wishing wells."

"Really?" Michel said.

"Yep." Conner said.

"Conner!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Tell them Naomi. Tell them all about our parents." Conner said. "Gerald an Caitlen Wishington they call them."

"Conner! why are you so insane?" Naomi said.

"Probably." Conner said as they were shoved into the cage.

"Dad." Jacob said, hugging Nat.

"Jacs, you shouldn't have come." Nat said.

"It's okay. We're gonna get you back home. I have so much to tell you." Jacob said.

Kristina walked into the room. "I want my fiancé back now." She said.

"Oh, would you look who joined the party." Thomas said.

"Unlock the cage, now." Kristina said.

"Get your friends Rosalina here, and her other kids, then we'll talk." Michel said. Aron and Vanessa jumped out of the air vent and Rosalina and Alia jumped down from the beam.

"If you lay a hand on me I swear I will make sure your regret it for the rest of your pathetic lives." Rosalina said. Michel back away.

"Now all we need is Alex, Teala, and Qaasim and it'll be complete." Michel said.

"Alex will never come here." Aron said.

"Shut the hell up stupid kid. You don't know anything about you what we've been planning." Thomas said, slapping Aron. Rosalina punched Thomas in the face.

"Never touch my children." She said. "Now open that cage and put your hands behind your head."

"Who's gonna make us?" Michel asked.

"Certainly not you, Rosalina." Thomas said.

"Your right. I'm not. But the NYPD are." Rosalina said just as a dozen police officers barged in. Alia ran to Michel, grabbed the keys, and handed them to Rosalina.

"Thank you." Rosalina said to Alia. Rosalina and Alia unlocked the cage.

"I was in there five minutes, and it felt like five years." Conner said. Naomi rolled her eyes at this.


	16. Happy Wedding

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs **

**Song: *I think about You; Ross lynch **

***you can come to me; Ross lynch**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Alia's Birthday: 02:17/2018; age: 03

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 05/01/2021/5th (May first, two-thousand twenty-one)[Saturday]

Aron's POV

Today was the day of Kris and David's wedding. Mom was super excited. I think she was more excited than Kris. But I was not excited. One, I'd have to sit through another wedding. Those things take forever. And two, the color scheme was lavender and mint green. I had to wear a mint green shirt with a lavender vest.

But I was excited to preform. We were gonna preform two songs: _I Think about You _and_ You Can Come To Me. _

So Vanessa and Balie were the flower girls. Alia and Johanna were the ring bearers. Me, Jacob, Alex, Qaasim, Conner, and Danny were David's groomsmen. Naomi, and some other girls were Kris' bridesmaids.

Me, Jacob, Danny, Alex, Conner, and dad were in a hotel room with David. Yesterday night was pretty awesome. Dad took all of us guys to a rented out sports bar. I mean, we weren't allowed to drink, figures, but they did give us a whole bunch of soda. It was awesome.

Anyway now we sitting, anticipated, and getting kinda bored. Well, us kids were bored. Alex David and David were laughing up a storm. I was not interested in what they were talking about.

Mom walked in. She was wearing a long, flowing mint green dress with lavender diamonds on it. She had a lander flower in her hair and was wearing purple heels.

"Hey guys." She said, hugging me and Jacob. She gave Nat a hug.

"David, we've got a problem." She said.

"What?" David asked.

"The minister was double booked and canceled on us." Rosalina said. "Kristina is freaking out. We've been calling very minister in town but all of them are booked."

"Did you say minister?" Danny said.

"Yeah." Rosalina said.

"My uncle is a minister." Danny said. "I just need to call him." Danny walked into the hall.

"David, you look like you've seen a ghost." Rosalina said.

"What if Thomas comes. You know how church weddings are. They can't be exclusive. What if he ruins it." David said.

"Alex had dad's back end that Michel guy followed us, we'll all have your backs." Jacob said.

"Thanks." David said.

~NBB~

After the wedding...

Okay, we were preforming for the first dance. Here's how it is: sometimes all of us sing, sometimes one of us will sing, most times three of us sing. This time it was my song. I couldn't help but keep looking at different people. This song made my heart race all the time, especially when I looked at Balie. So I did myself a favor and looked at anyone but her.

_Last summer we met.  
>We started as friends.<br>I can't tell you how it all happened.  
>Then autumn it came.<br>We were never the same.  
>Those nights, everything felt like magic.<em>

_And I wonder if you miss me too.  
>If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.<br>I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
>I think about you every moment, every day of my life.<br>You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you you, you you  
>I think about you, you you, you you<em>

_Would you know what to say  
>If I saw you today?<br>Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
>'Cause I know that I should<br>Forget you if I could.  
>I can't yet for so many reasons.<em>

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
>I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights<br>I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
>You're on my mind all the time. It's true<em>

_I think about you, you you, you you.  
>I think about you, you you, you you.<em>

_How long 'til I stop pretending  
>What we have is never ending.<br>Oh, oh, oh.  
>If all we are is just a moment,<br>Don't forget me cause I won't and  
>I can't help myself.<em>

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
>I think about you. Ooh.<em>

_[Chorus]  
>I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.<br>I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
>I think about you every moment, every day of my life.<br>You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
>I think about you, you, you, you, you.<em>

It was so cute! David was dancing with Kris, dad with mom, Alex was dancing with Teala, and Qaasim was dancing with Charolette. The next song Danny and Vanessa were singing.

_[Vanessa:]_  
><em>When you're on your own<br>Drowning alone  
>And you need a rope that can pull you in<br>Someone will throw it_

_[Danny:]  
>And when you're afraid<br>That you're gonna break  
>And you need a way to feel strong again<br>Someone will know it_

_[Danny & Vanessa:]  
>And even when it hurts the most<br>Try to have a little hope  
>That someone's gonna be there when you don't<br>When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
>If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile<br>If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
>Anything you need that's what I'll be<br>You can come to me_

_[Vanessa:]  
>You struggle inside<br>Losing your mind  
>Fighting and trying to be yourself<br>When somebody lets you_

_[Danny:]  
>Out in the cold<br>But no where to go  
>Feeling like no one could understand<br>Then somebody gets you_

_[Danny & Vanessa:]  
>So take a breath and let it go<br>And try to have a little hope  
>'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't<br>When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
>If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile<br>If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
>Anything you need, that's what I'll be<br>You can come to me_

_[Vanessa:]  
>Like a chain that never breaks<br>Like a truth that never bends  
>Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again<br>It's the feeling that you get  
>It's the moment that you know<br>That no matter what the future holds  
>You'll never be alone<em>

_[Danny & Vanessa:]  
>If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder<br>If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
>If you wanna fly, I will be your sky<br>Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
>If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder<br>If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
>If you want a friend, doesn't matter when<br>Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
>You can come to me<em>

_[Vanessa:]  
>You can come to me,<br>Yeah_


	17. Super Sleepover

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs **

**Song: **

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Alia's Birthday: 02:17/2018; age: 03

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 05/03/2021/5th (May third, two-thousand twenty-one)[Monday]

Vanessa's POV

Monday came way to soon. We had to go back to school, and we're really shocked when our class got visited by two unexpected eighth graders. A while after the bell rang, there was a knock at our door.

Coming in was none other than Monica and Vicki.

"Mrs. Pearson, we have some exciting news." Monica said.

"We came to congratulate the first fifth graders ever to make the team." Vicki said.

"Congratulations to Vanessa Wolff, Balie Cooper, and Naomi Wagner, who doesn't go to school here. You have made cheerleading history." Monica said.

The whole class erupted into applause. Even the nose pickers in the back. "Can we borrow them for a few minutes?" Vicki asked. Mrs. Pearson nodded and me and Balie went into the hall with them.

"Okay newbies, you have made the team but you haven't made 'the team.'" Monica said.

"What's 'the team?" Balie asked.

"To make the team you have to do tryouts. To make 'the team' you have to pass initiation." Vicki said like we were stupid.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"Host an awesome sleepover. It's simple. All newcomers have to do this in order to be in the know." Monica said.

"As soon as possible." Vicki said.

Seven hours later...

"So you made the team but not 'the team'?" Aron clarified.

"I know, confusing." I said.

"Mrs. Wolff, when you were a cheerleader, did you have this?" Naomi asked.

"I lived that." Rosalina said.

"So how can you help us?" I asked.

"Why would I help you?" Rosalina asked.

"Because I'm your daughter and if you don't I'll love dad more." I said.

"Yeah okay. Did Nat give birth to you? I think not." Rosalina said.

"Please mom?" I said.

"Please Mrs. Wolff?" Balie and Naomi begged.

"Okay fine. I'll do all the planning you guys just look cute." Rosalina said.

~NBB~

05/08/2021 [Saturday]

"Okay, here's the plan: you will stay in the fuzzy room, don't bother your brothers, and don't bother me." Rosalina said. "There's a trampoline, a few arcade games, nail polish kits, make up kits, video games, and movies. You will never get bored, trust me."

"Got it." Me, Balie, and Naomi said. Nat walked in and went straight to Rosalina. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I was thinking today." He said.

"That's never good." Alex called from the couch.

"I was thinking that we've never actually, ya now." He said, tilting his head.

"I know." She said.

"Always wondered what it would feel like." He said.

"Well then..." She whispered the last part in his ear and then they both walked off smiling. Nat walked over to Alex and threw a pillow at him.

"You be Cleopatra and I'll be Antony." Nat said, going up the stairs and laughing.

"Done!" Rosalina said, laughing.

"Parents be crazy." Naomi said.

~NBB~

So, the party started at seven. Me, Naomi, and Balie were sitting on one couch in our pajamas. Aron, Jacob, Danny, and Conner were gonna havr their own sleepover and were sitting on the other couch.

"Why aren't they here?" Balie asked.

"They're coming on the team bus. Maybe they're waiting for someone." I said just as there was a ring at the door. Aron beat me to the door. He opened it right when I got there.

"Cheerleaders!" Aron exclaimed.

"Hey fuzzy." Monica said, rubbing his head. "I didn't know you two were related."

"It's because I'm so handsome and she doesn't even come close to my beauty." Aron said.

"Still funny." Vicki said.

"So Vanessa, do you have any other surprise siblings?" Monica asked as they entered.

"Just Jacob and my little sister who lives guest and hugs." I said as Alia ran down the stairs and hugged Vicki and Monica's legs.

"She's so cute." Monica said, lifting her up.

"What's your name?" I said in a baby voice to Alia.

"Aliwa." She said excited.

"By the way, her name is Alia." I said, taking Alia. "That's Danny and Conner. My dad is upstairs, mom is in the kitchen, and my Uncle Alex is out on a date."

"At tryouts, you only met me and Vicki. This is Julia, Crystal, Whitney, Sammy, Abigail, Stephanie, and Clarrissa in the seventh grade. And then this is Desiny in our grade." Monica introduced all the girls to us. Rosalina walked in.

Monuca started counting. She counted me, Jacob, Aron, then Alia. Then she studied Rosalina.

"Okay so how did that happen and your so slim?" Monica said, walking over to Rosalina. "What fitness program do you use?"

~NBB~

We went up to the fuzzy room.

"Woah, your mom went all out." Vicki said.

"What games do you have?" Julia asked.

"Every Just dance, every GTA, and every Mario." I said. They all just looked at me. "When you grow up being a triplet to two boys you morph into boy games."

"How do you play GTA?" Monica asked.

So I called in Aron and Jacob to help me explain gameplay. It took a both a hour but they really enjoyed it. We played for three hours until mom came in.

"Okay, we have pizza, chicken wings, and finger sandwiches downstairs in the dining room." Rosalina said.

"Wait, you have a separate room for eating?" Vicki said.

"Yep. I'll explain later." I said, leading the group down the stairs, down a hall and into out grand dining room.

There was a glass chandler in the middle of the room, a huge dining table in the middle, and on the walls were fancy pictures of us on the cruise. We had velvet drapes on every window. There were seven chairs on each side and two at the ends, making a total of sixteen.

Aron, Jacob, Conner, and Danny already occupied four chairs. The other girls took up the ten chairs. Naomi and Balie sat in the last two and I pulled up a chair.

It was around ten o'clock when I saw my brothers again. "Mom says she and dad are gonna watch an adult movie in their room and not to bother them." Aron said.

"So we can do whatever?" Naomi asked. Jacob nodded before closing the door.

We fell asleep around 2am.


	18. Bite From the Past

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs **

**Song: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark; Fall Out Boys**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Alia's Birthday: 02:17/2018; age: 03

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 05/10/2021/5th (May third, two-thousand twenty-one)[Monday]

Nat's POV

I was sitting in my boring office doing boring paperwork. I liked being a kid way better because I didn't have to do boring work. Well, besides school. Boring paperwork and forms now. Forms for everything. And taxes. Boy do I hate taxes. Unless I get a refund. And waking up earlier than I did when I went to school. And boring meetings and recording session. Boring boring boring BORING!

*YOU WENT TO LIVE YOUR LIFE, BUT WHY YOU HAVE TO GO, YOUR MY ONLY LOVE, MY ONLY NEVER ENDING LOVE. ROSALINA. ROSALINA.*

My ringer for Rosalina went off. I picked up my phone, happy to be away from paperwork.

"Hello beautiful." I said excited. On the other line, she sniffed.

"Hi Nat." She was sad, and obviously she was crying.

"Rosie, is everything okay?" I asked.

"..." She didn't answer.

"Rosalina what's wrong?" I asked, this time more serious then ever.

"I-I need you." She said in a small voice.

"Rosalina what's going on?" I asked.

"Nat, please." Rosalina said.

"Tell me what's wrong." I was getting worried. She just sniffed some more. "Rosalina, I can't anything if you won't tell me anything."

"Nat, I'll explain when you get here. Just come, please." She said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at Joe DiMaggio." She said, then hung up. I walked into Alex's office.

"Hey bro. What's up?" Alex said.

"Paperwork. Listen, so ring came up that I need to take care of." I said.

"What?" Alex asked. "Is it Rosalina?"

"Yeah. Just cover for me." I said.

"Sure, but I am not doing your paperwork." Alex said as I left.

When I got there, Rosalina was in an orange sundress with her hair tied back in a ponytail with a pink flower in it. She was pacing the floor back and forth. The minute I walk in, she ran over and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back then she started crying in my chest.

"Rosalina, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Alia said she wasn't feeling good so I took her to the pediatrician and she told me that she heard something funny inside her and to take her here and they said that her heart is faltering." Rosalina said really fast.

"Where is she now?" I asked, sitting her on one of the couches.

"She sleeping." Rosalina said.

"Come on." I said, helping her stand. "Let's go to her room."

"When I called, were you doing anything important?" She asked as we walked down the halls.

"Just paperwork." I said, shrugging it off.

"Oh. This is her room." Rosalina said, stopping in front of a door. We walked in and sat on the couch in the back.

**Vanessa's POV **

The final bell finally rang.

"Don't forget that on Wednesday we're taking our final exams and on Thrusday we're taking our entrance exams since some people cheated on the last one." Mrs. Pearson said as we filed out.

We met with Naomi and Conner (who's school seriously had a problem. No school on Mondays?) outside the recording studio. We'd be recording a new song that Aron and Danny wrote at their sleepover. We got there and Alex was waiting for us, not Nat. It was weird because usually Nat recorded us. Alex looked a little uneasy while we recorded.

_[All:]_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_[Conner:]_

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_[Danny:]_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_[All:]_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_[Aron & Conner:]_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_[Danny & Vanessa:]_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_[Balie & Naomi:]_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_[Danny:]_

_All the writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

_[Conner:]_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_[All:]_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_[Naomi & Balie:]_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_[Vanessa & Danny:]_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_[Conner & Aron:]_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_[Jacob:]_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_[All:]_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_[All:]_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_[All:]_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

_In the dark, dark_

_[All:]_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. _

"That song was so hype!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Dad would be so proud!" aron said.

"Where is dad?" I asked.

"He's with Rosalina." Alex said.

"Where's Rosalina?" Danny asked.

"With Alia." Alex said.

"Where's Alia?" Conner asked.

"In surgery." Alex said.

"WHAT!?" Me, Aron, and Jacob yelled.

And then we were off. Alex was driving us to Joe DiMaggio's. We were driving pass an over pass. We were on the bottom. We were almost completely past it.

*CRASH*

The overpass came crashing down.


	19. Upside Down

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs **

**Song: Upside Down; Ross Lynch**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Alia's Birthday: 02:17/2018; age: 03

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 05/10/2021/5th (May third, two-thousand twenty-one)[Monday]

The overpass came crashing down. If they had been going any slower their car would be a mass of parts, and they would be nothing but abandoned corps. But since they were where they were their car wants completely devoured.

Nat's POV

I was texting with Alex.

Alex: Hi Nat. Where are you?

Nat: JDCH.

Alex: Why?

Nat: Alia is getting heart surgery. A heart transplant I think.

Alex: What about your other children?

Nat: They're going to the studio today. Listen, they are recording a new song. Don't tell them until after they recorded it.

Alex: Okay. How's Rosalina?

Nat: Sleeping. On me. I'm trapped.

Alex: Oh. G2G.

I never heard back from him. Rosalina woke up and forced me to watch the news. Then, this happened.

"Breaking news. An overpass has collapsed out of thin air. Forces tell us that there were seven cars under it, and two exiting. Of all the nine cars only one had survivors. We are getting the names of these survivors: Naomi and Conner Wagner, Alexander Wolff, Vanessa, Aron, and Jacob Wolff, Danny Vancleve, Balie Cooper. They were immediatly rushed to JDCH and Memorial Hospital, and local authorities are getting in touch with their parents now." I turned off the tv just as Rosalina's phone rang.

She got up after she hung up but I pushed her back down. "You wait for Alia. I'll go to them." I told her. She got up and hugged me, and again, started crying. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." I said.

"How do you know that?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Because I believe. And if a lot of people believe in one thing hard enough, then it'd ere to form true." I said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because I believed in us. And so did Alex, the guys, and my parents. And I'm sure you did too. Now look where we are now." I said.

"Okay Nat." She said, sitting back down.

"I'll be back soon." I said, kissing her cheeks before I left. When I came back, I was so excited to talk to Rosalina.

"Rosalina you won't believe this." I said as I walked in. She was sitting on a chair watching Sprout with Alia.

"What's up?" She asked, standing up.

"So, I went down to the waiting area to get information on where they were." I started.

"How are they?" She asked.

"They're still getting some stitches. Anyway, when I got down there, all of outside was crowded with fans, photographers, and paparazzi holding signs and screaming 'Rising Star.'" I said.

"And?" Rosalina asked.

"As a parent I'm not that happy about it but as they're record manager I'm stoked. Think about all the money we get." I said.

"How do we get money?" She asked.

"Well, three of them are our kids so we get control of they're money. Then the money I make. The tripple the money Rosie." I said. She thought it over in her head then finally started smiling.

"Now back to the reason why you went down there. How are my babies?" She asked.

"The only thing with serious damage is Alex's car. They're just getting some stitches and will be fine." I said.

"Nat, remember 13 years ago?" Rosalina asked.

"How could I forget." I said.

_*flashback*_

_1/26/2008_

_It was a few hours after the premiere of season 2. Everyone was at the Wolff's house, including Rosalina who was then called Allie. Many of them were already asleep, except for Nat and Allie. They were cuddled up on the couch, talking and trying to sleep._

_"Nat, you love me right?" Allie asked him._

_"Of course I love you. I don't cuddle up with random girls now. Only special ones." Nat said, kissing her head._

_"Okay. I love you too." Allie said, kissing him._

_"You know, if this love is true, then we're destined to get married someday." Nat said._

_"And maybe have a beautiful family too." Allie said._

_"Okay, how 'bout this: pinky swear that no matter what, we'll always be together." Nat said._

_"Like they say in weddings: till death do us part." Allie said, wrapping her small pinky around Nat's long one._

_"I swear on my lucky guitar pick." Nat said. _

_*end flashback* _

"It's crazy how small things turn into something huge." I said, laughing at the memory.

"At least we kept our promise." Rosalina said.

"I'll always keep my promise, Rosie." I said as the door nob shook. A doctor came in followed by Rising Star.

"Is this the room you were looking for?" The doctor asked. They nodded and ran over to us.

"Daddy," vanessa said. She hadn't called me daddy unless she wanted something, she was scared, or she was eight.

"Come here princess. What happened in there?" I asked, hugging her.

"Well, the doctors say that the trunk caught fire and we all passed out from the heat but they saved us just in time. We only had minor burns and cuts." Aron said.

"That's three less people to worry about." Rosalina said.

~NBB~

05/24/2021/5th (Monday)

Nobody's POV

Two weeks later, Alia was finally able to go home. Friday was the day of the triplets graduation, and their teacher asked them to preform. Aron was talking to her friends about a song he wrote.

"So it's basically like a love song about a girl who's crazy about a girl." Aron said.

"Let's here it." Vanessa said.

He picked up a guitar and start strumming.

_(Do do do do do do do do)_

_._

_I always get this funny feeling_

_Every time you come around_

_It's like I'm walking on the ceiling_

_Both feet off the ground_

_._

_And it's so right but feels so left_

_Upside down like I'm losing m_y _head_

_'Cause I know where my heart belongs–_

_With you again_

_._

_So I say hey_

_I'm crazy into you_

_And I say hey_

_Every minute's overdue_

_And I can't wait_

_No, I don't care, I'll do what it takes_

_Driving all night,_

_Catch the first flight_

_Just to see you, I'll explain_

_._

_You got me like upside down_

_You standing there_

_I swear my whole world's turned around_

_I can't believe you're here_

_I was looking in the crowd_

_But you're here now_

_You standing there_

_I swear my whole world's turned around_

_You got me upside down_

_._

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_I'm upside down_

_._

_Tell me how am I supposed to act like everything's okay_

_It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave_

_._

_I'm so mixed up_

_There's no doubt_

_Got me feeling like I'm inside out_

_It's funny when I'm here with you_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_._

_So I say hey_

_I'm crazy into you_

_And I say hey_

_Every minute's overdue_

_And I can't wait_

_No, I don't care, I'll do what it takes_

_Driving all night, catch the first flight_

_Just to see you, I'll explain_

_._

_You got me like upside down_

_You standing there_

_I swear my whole world's turned around_

_I can't believe you're here_

_I was looking in the crowd_

_But you're here now_

_You standing there_

_I swear my whole world's turned around_

_You got me upside down_

_._

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_I'm upside down_

_._

_You got me spinning_

_From the moment you walked in the room_

_Girl, I'll admit it_

_There's nothing I can do but fall for you_

_._

_Oh you got me like upside down_

_Oh you got me like upside down_

_._

_(Hey…)_

_._

_You got me like upside down_

_You standing there_

_I swear my whole world's turned around_

_I can't believe you're here_

_I was looking in the crowd_

_But you're here now_

_You standing there_

_I swear my whole world's turned around_

_You got me upside down_

_._

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Oh whoa…_

_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Whoa oh…_

_Upside down…_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Oh whoa…_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_I'm upside down…_

The whole time he was singing, he kept his eyes on anyone but Balie. He couldn't afford to lose his cool. If he looked at Balie, the blood would Rush to his cheeks and he wouldn't be able to continue.

The room burst into applause as he finished.

"That's eight songs. Didn't dad say that 6-10 was enough for a set?" Vanessa said.

"Does that mean we have enough for a concert?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Jacob answered.


	20. I Got In

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs **

**Song:**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Alia's Birthday: 02:17/2018; age: 03

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 10

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 05/26/2021/5th (May third, two-thousand twenty-one)[Wednesday]

They recorded the song the next day. On Wednesday, they were getting the letters if they got into the middle school. Aron was the most anxious for the day to be over: because he didn't like school and he really wanted to see his results. The first test he had done really horrible and he was happy that kids cheated. It gave him another chance to prove himself.

When the finally bell rang he grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the school. He ran all the way home without stopping, and his siblings and friends chased after him. He reached under a flower pot for the spare key, his peers still blocks away. He unlocked the door, put he key back, and went in. He went straight for the kitchen. He rummaged through the mail, unable to locate the envelope he was looking for.

"Mom!" He yelled. His peers entered, panting, sweating, and upset.

"What's the rush, Aron?" Vanessa managed to say.

"Where's mom?" Aron asked, searching through all the stacks of paper.

"Looking for these?" Rosalina said as she and Nat came down the stairs holding three envelopes.

"Yes." Aron said, running to his parents.

"We didn't open them yet." Nat said, holding Aron back.

"Did you guys run home?" Rosalina asked.

"We were chasing Aron." Balie said, finally catching her breath.

"Gosh Aron. You really want to see the results." Nat said.

"Now, we won't be very mad if you guys didn't get in." Rosalina said.

"You won't. I will." Nat said. Rosalina shot him a glare. "We won't be mad." He corrected. They sat down at the kitchen table.

"First, Vanessa." Rosalina said, opening envelope she had. "Blah blah blah. Something something. You got in!" she said excitedly. Vanessa hugged her brothers and parents, and high dived her friends.

"I've got Jacob's." Nat said, opening his envelope. "Congrats." he said as he skimmed the paper.

"Open mine already." Aron exclaimed. His mom opened the last orn, just as a Conner and Naomi ran in.

"GRR!" Aron yelled in frustration. As much as he loved having his friends over, they were really jeopardizing his chances of not exploding.

"Mom, please tell me what's in mine before I die of anticipation." Aron pleaded as Naomi and Conner approached.

"Yadda yadda yardda." Rosalina said, reading Aron's. "You got in." She said it very impressed.

"YES!" Aron yelled so loud the whole neighborhood heard. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't have time to think and kissed Balie's cheek. Both of them flushed red once they realized what had happened.

~NBB~

On Wednesday, they all attended Naomi and Conner's graduation at their school. Thursday was their dress rehearsal, then Friday was the graduation. They all finished and passed 5th grade.

So now it was Friday night.

05/28/2021

They were playing in the fuzzy room, celebrating with their whole family. Their friends were there, and everyone was having a really good time. They were doing the tango again.

"Dad, I was meaning to ask you," Vanessa said when she was close enough. "Since we now have about eight songs can we have a concert?"

"I'll think about it." Is all Nat said. When he said I'll think about it, he was really already planning a concert.

~NBB~

05/31/2021 [Monday]

Since they were officially off of school, Nat had them working around the clock. They had two breaks, including lunch. Then they were preparing the stage, working on stunts, and practicing the songs.

"Daddy, can we stop." Vanessa asked.

"No. Your concert is on Staurday. Today is practice, Tuesday is a press conference, Wednesday is another practice, Thrusday is fan meet and greet, Friday is another practice. We're on a tight schedule, here." Nat said.

"Can we at least get another break. My fingers hurt." Balie said.

"Fine. Ten minutes. Don't go far." Nat said, walking into his office.

"Your dad is a real pain in the ass right now." Conner said.

"Yeah." Jacob, Vanessa, and Aron said.

"This week is gonna be awful." Naomi said, lying on the floor.

"Why did he change so fast?" Balie said, sitting down. They all sat or lay down. They took out their water bottles. Nat came back on the phone.

"I don't care if you have to fucking beg. You said eight we're going to be there at eight. got it? Good." Nat hung up.

"Daddy, I think need an aspirin." Aron said.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Take it from the top." He said, running his hands through his hair. As they played, he sat on the couch, typing away on his phone. His phone buzzed as they ended, and everyone listened in on his conversation.

"Hello...This is he...Oh...Hi Mr. DiMeco...They're good...She's good...everything is all good...you want to see them?...Saturday?...o-okay." He hung up.

"Who was that, dad?" Jacob asked.

"Your grandpa." Nat said.

"So why'd you say Mr. DiMeco if he's your dad?" Vanessa asked.

"One, don't spy on me. Two, that wasn't that grandpa. It was the one that doesn't like me, or your three." Nat said.

"He's mean." Aron informed their friends.

"I know. And he wants to see you guys before the concert on Saturday." Nat said.

"Dad, I think we all should go home for the day." Vanessa said.

"You need to see your woman and I need to see my bed." Conner said.

"I agree." Nat said, getting up.

~NBB~

When the Wolff's arrived, Nat informed Rosalina of the situation with her father.

"He hates me Rosalina. He truly hates me. Why does he call me of all people?" Nat said.

"Don't worry Nat. He can't hold a grudge for eleven years. It's impossible." Rosalina said.

"I don't know anymore. I can't handle this type of stress." Nat said.

"Nst, you've been married four years, doing this dad thing eleven years, and you've been in charge of an awesome record company for four years. You can handle one afternoon with my dad." Rosalina reassured him.

"Okay." Nat said, still not sure.

~NBB~

06/05/2021

Saturday came sooner than any of them expected. They were going to their grandfather's house at 1-4 then we're going to start sound check at 6. It was noon and they were driving to his house on the outskirts of the city. They soon arrived.


	21. Grandpa

**I just realized that Balie's birthday past. I changed it, sorry! **

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs**

**Song:**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Alia's Birthday: 02:17/2018; age: 03

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 11

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 06/05/2021/5th (May third, two-thousand twenty-one)[Saturday]

"Dad, are you nervous?" Aron asked.

"Terribly." Nat said, shaking his arms.

"Your shaking horribly." Vanessa said.

"Why doesn't he like you?" Jacob asked.

"Because Rosalina was only eighteen when you three were born and that's not a good age to have babies." Nat explained. Rosalina knocked on the door.

"Do you want us to act like we haven't seen him in eleven years or that we're super exited to see him?" Vanessa asked.

"The second one." Nat said as the door opened.

"Grandpa!" the triplets shouted, embracing him in a hug.

~NBB~

As the day continued, Nat stayed in the back, quiet and uncomfortable. Soon, four o'clock came and only Nat remember.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude or intrude but we have to get going now." Nat said.

"Where?" Mr. DiMeco asked.

"We have sound check at six and its a long drive back to the arena." Vanessa said.

"Sound check?" Mr. DiMeco asked.

"It's like rehearsal, but we do what going to happen in the show exactly, nonstop." Rosalina said.

"Well, thank you for your time, Wolff's." Mr. DiMeco said, giving each of them a hug, except Nat. As they were driving...

"Rosalina, did you see that?" Nat asked.

"A loving grandfather playing with his grandchildren?" Rosalina asked.

"No! He didn't talk to me. He didn't hug me. Every time I said something he gave me a look that says 'I will find you, and I will destroy you.'" Nat said.

"Nat, I think your overreacting." Rosalina said.

"Face it Rosie: he hates me!" Nat said.

"Dad, grandpa Di doesn't hate you." Aron said.

"He's too sweet to hate anyone." Vanessa said.

"He's hated me since before you were born." Nat said.

"Nat, no one can hold a grudge for eleven years." Rosalina said.

"He did." Nat said.

"Dad, just focus on what we need to do now: the concert." Jacob said.

"Fine." Nat said.

"Finally, we're the ones lecturing them." Vanessa said.

"Now let's talk about what you guys did that night of Vanessa's cheerleader sleepover." Aron said.

"Nothing to talk about." Nat said.

"We looked up what happened between cleopatra and mark Antony." Jacob said.

"Why'd you do that?" Rosalina asked.

"Because we were curious. And let me speak for all of us when we say how disappointed we are in you two." Jacob said.

"Your supposed to be the grown ups." Aron said.

"You can't just go around the house doing 'it' all willy nilly." Vanessa said.

"Okay." Nat said.

"Nat, I forgot to tell you something that you missed when you were kidnapped." Rosalina said. "Apparently, one of the triplets had been seeing Naomi."

"Well, I know its not Vanessa cause she told me she likes Daniel." Nat said.

"Dad!" vanessa exclaimed.

"And it's not Aron because I know the way he looks at Balie and how he doesn't look at Balie when he's singing a song." Nat said.

"Come on pops." Aron said.

"Jacob?" Nat asked.

"Guilty." Jacob said.

They drove up to Madison Square Gardens.

"Dad, you never said we were playing there!" aron said as they drove into a parking space.

"You know what they say: Go big or go home." Nat said.

"It says this place can hold up to 18,200 people." Vanessa said, reading her phone.

"That is correct. You sold out the whole arena." Nat said as they climbed out.

"We sold out Madison Square Gardens!" the triplets asked in shook.

"Yes. Moving on. We have to get going if you want to keep all you hair." Nat said. They touched their heads and followed their father into the arena. There was already a line of people outside. When they saw the triplets, they start freaking out.

"Sign autographs." Rosalina told them, handing them pens.

"But I don't have a signature." Vanessa said.

"Just write you name in cursive." Nat said.

They signed a couple of pictures, posters, faces, tee shirts, mugs, coffee pots, and some CDs. They made their way into the arena. Inside, Naomi, Danny, Conner, and Balie we walking around the stage with Alex on the ground level.

"This place is even bigger than I imagined." Aron said.

After a quick sound check, Nat sent then back stage at around seven when the doors opened. They were sent to hair and makeup, then wardrobe. They were all in the same room, talking with their make up people.

"So, is this your first show?" Aron's stylist, Dianna, asked.

"Yeah. I'm so nervous." Aron said.

"Don't be nervous, Aron. Once your on that stage, all the butterflies will fly away." Dianna said.

"Really?" Aron asked.

"See, thirteen years ago, I was working for this kids show, the Naked Brothers Band. It was a school project and this kid, Nat, said he was super nervous because there first episode was taped in front of a live studio audience. But then, the next time I saw him, he said it wasn't that nerve racking at all." Dianna said.

"You worked for my parents?" Aron asked.

"Yep." She said. She turned his chair. "Volla!"

"I look the same." Aron said.

"But now, you won't look shiny under the limelight. I just have one small request." Dianna said.

"Anything." Aron said.

"Don't forget to thank me when you receive your kids choice award." She said as he headed to wardrobe.

A half hour later...

Rising Star was standing backstage, looking at the crowd of thousands waiting for them.

"Gather around." Nat said to them. They all walked back over to Nat.

"That clock up there counts down when your going on stage. You have three minutes to get anything you want to say or do before your first concert, do it now." Nat said.

"Thanks dad. I won't forget you when I'm recieving my awards." Aron said. "Or you mom and Alex."

"Alia, you big sister is going to be famous." Vanessa said to Alia.

"Famous!" Alia repeated.

"Two minutes." Nat said.

"Thank you everyone for coming out." The announcer said. "Rising Star will be out in 2:21 seconds. For their first set, they will be playing original songs from the Naked Brothers Band. For the second set, the will be preforming their own songs."

"31 seconds." Nat said. Rising Star got into place.

"We got this guys." Aron said from his place on the dark stage.

"10. 9. 8. 7." Nat said. "6. 5. 4. 3. 2. ONE!"


	22. Set 1

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs**

**Song: **

***Body I Occupy **

***Curious**

***Your Smile **

***I Don't Want to Go to a School**

***Crazy Car**

***Motor Mouth**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Alia's Birthday: 02:17/2018; age: 03

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 11

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 06/05/2021/5th (May third, two-thousand twenty-one)[Saturday]

_Previously on 'Together Forever: Middle School.' :_

Rising Star was preparing for their first concert ever. They were preforming at Madison Square Gardens, and the arena was sold out.

Rising Star was standing backstage, looking at the crowd of thousands waiting for them.

"Gather around." Nat said to them. They all walked back over to Nat.

"That clock up there counts down when your going on stage. You have three minutes to get anything you want to say or do before your first concert, do it now." Nat said.

"Thanks dad. I won't forget you when I'm recieving my awards." Aron said. "Or you mom and Alex."

"Alia, you big sister is going to be famous." Vanessa said to Alia.

"Famous!" Alia repeated.

"Two minutes." Nat said.

"Thank you everyone for coming out." The announcer said. "Rising Star will be out in 2:21 seconds. For their first set, they will be playing original songs from the Naked Brothers Band. For the second set, the will be preforming their own songs."

"31 seconds." Nat said. Rising Star got into place.

"We got this guys." Aron said from his place on the dark stage.

"10. 9. 8. 7." Nat said. "6. 5. 4. 3. 2. ONE!"

_And now... _

Aron and Balie were at a keyboard, Naomi was at a bass, Vanessa, Danny, and Conner were at guitars, and Jacob was at the drums.

_**[Aron:]**_

_And in this body that I occupy  
>I've asked you questions that can make you cry<br>Until you come back and apologize  
>It's very sinister, this land of mine<em>

"thank you everyone for coming out tonight." Aron said.

_In this body I occupy  
>In this body I occupy<br>In this body I occupy  
>In this body I occupy<em>

_The tension's on and I'm trying to say goodbye  
>And what you told me I will amplify<br>It doesn't matter that you obviously lied  
>You only took me to diversify<em>

_In this body I occupy  
>In this body I occupy<br>In this body I occupy  
>In this body I occupy<em>

_Time will never stop  
>Time will never stop<br>And you'll be turning back in time_

_In this body, this body, this body, this body  
>In this body I occupy<br>In this body I occupy  
>In this body I occupy<br>In this body I occupy _

Aron passed the microphone Danny.

_**[Danny:]**__  
>To tell you the truth,<br>I'm very confused,  
>I'm not amused I'm just curious,<em>

_**[Aron:]**  
>With all your lies,<br>You left behind,  
>What did you find I'm so curious,<em>

_**[All:]**  
>Curious of how you see me,<br>Curious of what went through your head,  
>I'm just curious of how you see me,<br>Curious of what went through your head,  
>Will I ever know?<br>Will I ever know?  
>I'm confused puzzled,<br>And in a daze,  
>And I know you wouldn't treat me that way,<br>And I got you on my mind,  
>Everyday and I know you wouldn't treat me that way<em>

_**[Vanessa:]**  
>What made you realize,<br>It came as such a surprise,  
>You gonna run and hide I'm curious,<em>

_**[Jacob:]**  
>Forgive and forget,<br>That's what you said,  
>You lost your head,<br>I'm so curious_

_**[All:] **_

_Curious of how you see me,  
>Curious of what went through your head,<br>I'm just curious of how you see me,  
>Curious of what went through your head,<br>Will I ever know?  
>Will I ever know?<br>I'm confused puzzled,  
>And in a daze,<br>And I know you wouldn't treat me that way,  
>And I got you on my mind,<br>Everyday and I know you wouldn't treat me that way_

_**[Naomi & Conner:]**  
>Tell me what you didn't mention,<br>Grab this wish and no more tension!_

_**[All:] **_

_Curious of how you see me,  
>Curious of what went through your head,<br>I'm just curious of how you see me,  
>Curious of what went through your head,<br>Will I ever know?  
>Will I ever know?<br>I'm confused puzzled,  
>And in a daze,<br>And I know you wouldn't treat me that way,  
>And I got you on my mind,<br>Everyday and I know you wouldn't treat me that way _

_Curious of how you see me,  
>Curious of what went through your head,<br>I'm just curious of how you see me,  
>Curious of what went through your head,<br>Will I ever know?  
>Will I ever know?<br>I'm confused puzzled,  
>And in a daze,<br>And I know you wouldn't treat me that way,  
>And I got you on my mind,<br>Everyday and I know you wouldn't treat me that way_

_Curious of how you see me,  
>Curious of what went through your head,<br>I'm just curious of how you see me,  
>Curious of what went through your head,<br>Will I ever know?  
>Will I ever know?<br>I'm confused puzzled,  
>And in a daze,<br>And I know you wouldn't treat me that way,  
>And I got you on my mind,<br>Everyday and I know you wouldn't treat me that way _

Aron and Jacob switched places, so now Jacob was at a baby grand and Aron was behind the drums.

**_[Jacob:]_**

_Your smile your way,  
>Your beauty your kindness,<br>Your humor your love,  
>Keeps me on the ground<em>

_Your dancin' your praisin',  
>Your intellectual side,<br>You're tough and soft your smile,  
>Keeps me on the ground<em>

_Your smile keeps me on the ground  
>Your smile keeps me on the ground<br>Your smile keeps me on the ground  
>keeps me on the ground<br>keeps me on the ground_

_Your eyes your hair,  
>Your mouth your teeth,<br>Your sight your views that you use so well now,  
>Keep me on the ground<em>

_Your hands your feet,  
>Help you walk across the street,<br>Your communication anticipation cooperation,  
>Keeps me on the ground<em>

_Your smile keeps me on the ground  
>Your smile keeps me on the ground<br>Your smile keeps me on the ground  
>keeps me on the ground<br>keeps me on the ground  
><em>

_Your smile keeps me on the ground  
>Your smile keeps me on the ground<br>Your smile keeps me on the ground  
>keeps me on the ground<br>keeps me on the ground_

_Your smile keeps me on the ground  
>Your smile keeps me on the ground<br>Your smile keeps me on the ground  
>keeps me on the ground<br>keeps me on the ground_

_keeps me on the ground  
>keeps me on the ground<br>keeps me on the ground_

_Your smile,  
>Your smile<em>

Jacob went back to the drums and Aron took center stage.

_**[All:]**_

_Don't wanna go to  
>School [X7]<br>**[Aron:]**_

_I don't want to go to school_

_Yes it's true.  
>I don't want to see a teachers<br>Face again.  
>I don't want to go to school<br>Every morning.  
>I don't want to go to school.<em>

_School [X4]  
>I don't want to go to school. [X3]<br>Don't want to go to school school  
>And thats for sure.<br>Don't take me in the morning or  
>I'll cry some more.<br>And I'm really tired of being treated  
>Like a fool.<br>I don't want to go to school._

_**[Conner:]**_

_You can't deny me of my [X3]  
>Of my freedom.<em>

_You can't deny me of my [X3]  
>Of my summer.<em>

_I don't want to go to school._

**_[Naomi:]_**

_And you give us so much work  
>I go crazy.<br>Try to rest my head and you call me lazy.  
>I look aroud and all I see<br>Is depretion._

_**[Balie:]**_

_And i'll tell you teachers  
>I've got a confetion.<br>All those those kids wan't to do  
>Is have some fun.<em>  
><em>But the work<br>The work  
>The work is never done.<br>You always tell me to stop  
>To stop comin' around<br>I can't even make  
>Make make no sound<br>I can't make no sound_

_**[All:]**_

_I don't want to go to school  
>School [X4]<br>I don't want to go to school  
>School [X3]<br>I don't want to go to school  
>School [X4]<em>

_I don't want  
>I don't want<br>I don't want to go to school_

_I don't want  
>I don't want<br>I don't want to go to school_

_I don't want  
>I don't want<em>  
><em>I don't want to go to school<em>

_I don't want to go to school_

_No I don't_

This time Vanessa was singing.

_Crazy Car,  
>To lead me no where,<br>Lead me no where,  
>Actually,<br>It's made for that,  
>Made for that<em>

_I have never seen you cry,  
>But why now baby, why oh why?<br>Take my hand and be my woman,  
>Just for a day.<em>

_Crazy Car,  
>To lead me no where,<br>Lead me no where.  
>Actually,<br>It's made for that,  
>Made for that.<em>

_Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car  
>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car<br>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car  
>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car<em>

_Breaks my heart to see you sad,_

_I have never felt this bad.  
>Take my hand and be my woman,<br>Just for a day._

_Crazy Car,  
>To lead me no where,<br>Lead me no where.  
>Actually,<br>It's made for that,_

_Made for that._

_Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car  
>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car<br>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car  
>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car<em>

_Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car  
>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car<br>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car  
>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car <em>

_**[All:] **_

_Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba_

_**[Conner:] **_

_So you want to,  
>I will save you,<br>From the headache,  
>That she gave you,<em>

_**[Danny:]**_

_With motor mouth,  
>That's her name<br>Motor mouth,_  
><em>She's insane<em>

_**[All:]**_

_Chatter chatter chatter chatter box [x2]  
>Say it<em>

_Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba [x2]_

_**[Aron:]**_

_She's got me,  
>In a headlock,<br>All she does is,  
>Talkity, talk, talk<em>

_**[Jacob:]**_

_She's a motor mouth,  
>That's her name<br>Motor mouth,  
>She's insane<em>

**_[All:]_**

_Chatter, chatter, chatter, chatter box [x2]_

_Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba [x2] _

"We will have a short intermission while the band prepares for the second half of the show." The announcer said as Rising Star ran off the stage.


	23. Set 2

**This**** set is going to get really fun and I'm going to describe them as best as I** **can**.

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs**

**Song: **

***Billion Hits**

***Upside Down**

***My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark**

***I Think About You**

***Pompeii**

***Centuries**

***You Can Come Me**

***Can't Do It Without You**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Alia's Birthday: 02:17/2018; age: 03

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 11

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 06/05/2021/5th (May third, two-thousand twenty-one)[Saturday]

There were trampolines all over the stage and some in the stands. They were all fitted into their safety harnesses, waiting to do their stunts. The lights on the stage turned on just as the song started.

_**(Aron)**_

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_

_You really thought that I was_

_Gone (gone gone gone) _

Aron bounced on a trampoline off of the stage. He soared through the sky to the trampoline in the center of the room.

_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over you were_

_Wrong (wrong wrong wrong) _

He did a backflip. By now, everyone was bouncing on the trampolines.

_**(Danny)**_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_To take it to the studio _

He bounced into the audience but his harness kept him from stepping on them.

_This is not a comeback_

_Following my own path_

_Laying down the fat tracks_

_Still a music maniac_

They were all on the same trampoline now.

**_(Aron + Danny + Balie)_**

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud _

Balie bounced, then did a flip in the air.

_Yeahhhhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_Yeahhhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_**(Balie)**_

_Now you can't breathe_

_Why so quiet_

_No you don't believe_ _your_

_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes) _

She bounced onto the center trampoline.

_You pushed me till' I had to_

_Start this riot, now I'll never be_

_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_**(Danny)**_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_Till' ya hear me on the radio_

_I know I can be a star_

_Take off like a rocket car_

_Everyday I'm working hard_

_To get my name on every chart _

They were all on the center trampoline.

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_Whoa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_**(Aron)**_

_Call someone_

_I think this is an emergency_

_Hey _

Aron pulled a fan onto the trampoline and started bouncing with them.

_Pull the plug_

_RS's blowing up my p.c._

_Every hour day and night_

_Can't get this rocker out my site_

_**(Balie)**_

_You can't get me outta your site_

_You can't get me outta your site_

_You thought that I was gone_

_Guess that you were wrong_

_Cause I just wrote your new favorite song _

They bounced back to the stage.

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_Woooahhhh_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

**_(Aron + Danny + Balie)_**

_Woooahhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Woooahhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

**_(Aron + Danny + Balie)_**

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get _

**~NBB~ **

**_[Jacob:]_**

_(Do do do do do do do do)_

_._

_I always get this funny feeling_

_Every time you come around_

_It's like I'm walking on the ceiling_

_Both feet off the ground_

_._

_And it's so right but feels so left_

_Upside down like I'm losing m_y _head_

_'Cause I know where my heart belongs–_

_With you again_

_._

_So I say hey_

_I'm crazy into you_

_And I say hey_

_Every minute's overdue_

_And I can't wait_

_No, I don't care, I'll do what it takes_

_Driving all night,_

_Catch the first flight_

_Just to see you, I'll explain_

_._

_You got me like upside down_

_You standing there_

_I swear my whole world's turned around_

_I can't believe you're here_

_I was looking in the crowd_

_But you're here now_

_You standing there_

_I swear my whole world's turned around_

_You got me upside down_

_._

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_I'm upside down_

_._

_Tell me how am I supposed to act like everything's okay_

_It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave_

_._

_I'm so mixed up_

_There's no doubt_

_Got me feeling like I'm inside out_

_It's funny when I'm here with you_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_._

_So I say hey_

_I'm crazy into you_

_And I say hey_

_Every minute's overdue_

_And I can't wait_

_No, I don't care, I'll do what it takes_

_Driving all night, catch the first flight_

_Just to see you, I'll explain_

_._

_You got me like upside down_

_You standing there_

_I swear my whole world's turned around_

_I can't believe you're here_

_I was looking in the crowd_

_But you're here now_

_You standing there_

_I swear my whole world's turned around_

_You got me upside down_

_._

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_I'm upside down_

_._

_You got me spinning_

_From the moment you walked in the room_

_Girl, I'll admit it_

_There's nothing I can do but fall for you_

_._

_Oh you got me like upside down_

_Oh you got me like upside down_

_._

_(Hey…)_

_._

_You got me like upside down_

_You standing there_

_I swear my whole world's turned around_

_I can't believe you're here_

_I was looking in the crowd_

_But you're here now_

_You standing there_

_I swear my whole world's turned around_

_You got me upside down_

_._

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Oh whoa…_

_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Whoa oh…_

_Upside down…_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Oh whoa…_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_I'm upside down… _

**~NBB~**

_**[All:]**_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_**[Conner:]**_

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_**[Danny:]**_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_**[All:]**_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_**[Aron & Conner:]**_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_**[Danny & Vanessa:]**_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_**[Balie & Naomi:]**_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_**[Danny:]**_

_All the writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

_**[Conner:]**_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_**[All:]**_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_**[Naomi & Balie:]**_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_**[Vanessa & Danny:]**_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_**[Conner & Aron:]**_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_**[Jacob:]**_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_**[All:]**_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_**[All:]**_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_**[All:]**_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_**[All:]**_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. _

**~NBB~**

**_[Aron:] _**

_Last summer we met.  
>We started as friends.<br>I can't tell you how it all happened.  
>Then autumn it came.<br>We were never the same.  
>Those nights, everything felt like magic.<em>

_And I wonder if you miss me too.  
>If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.<br>I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
>I think about you every moment, every day of my life.<br>You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you you, you you  
>I think about you, you you, you you<em>

_Would you know what to say  
>If I saw you today?<br>Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
>'Cause I know that I should<br>Forget you if I could.  
>I can't yet for so many reasons.<em>

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
>I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights<br>I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
>You're on my mind all the time. It's true<em>

_I think about you, you you, you you.  
>I think about you, you you, you you.<em>

_How long 'til I stop pretending  
>What we have is never ending.<br>Oh, oh, oh.  
>If all we are is just a moment,<br>Don't forget me cause I won't and  
>I can't help myself.<em>

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
>I think about you. Ooh.<em>

_[Chorus]  
>I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.<br>I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
>I think about you every moment, every day of my life.<br>You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
>I think about you, you, you, you, you. <em>

~NBB~

**_(All:)_**

_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

**_(Danny:)_**

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

**_(Aron:)_**

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

**_(All:)_**

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

**_(Balie:)_**

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

_In your pose as the dust settled around us_

**_(Vanessa:)_**

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

**_(All:)_**

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

**_(All:)_**

_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

**_(Naomi:)_**

_Oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

_Oh oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

**_(Conner:)_**

_And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)_

_In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)_

_Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)_

_Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)_

**_(All:)_**

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

**_(Jacob:)_**

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

**_(All:)_**

_Eh-eh-o eh-o _

**~NBB~**

_[Intro:]_

_Du du du du-du du du_

_Du du du du du-du du du_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_[Chorus:]_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_**(Aron)**_

_[Verus 1:]_

_Mummified my teenage dreams_

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong,_

_The story's all off_

_Heavy metal broke my heart_

_Come on, come on and let me in_

_The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

_And this is supposed to match_

_The darkness that you felt_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_[Chorus:]_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_**(Danny)**_

_[Verus 2:]_

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_

_'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_[Chorus:]_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_**(Balie)**_

_[Bridge:]_

_We've been here forever_

_And here's the frozen proof_

_I could scream forever_

_We are the poisoned youth_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie)**_

_[Chorus:]_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_[End]_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries _

**~NBB~ **

_**[Vanessa:]**_  
><em>When you're on your own<br>Drowning alone  
>And you need a rope that can pull you in<br>Someone will throw it_

_**[Danny:]**  
>And when you're afraid<br>That you're gonna break  
>And you need a way to feel strong again<br>Someone will know it_

_**[Danny & Vanessa:]**  
>And even when it hurts the most<br>Try to have a little hope  
>That someone's gonna be there when you don't<br>When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
>If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile<br>If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
>Anything you need that's what I'll be<br>You can come to me_

_**[Vanessa:]**  
>You struggle inside<br>Losing your mind  
>Fighting and trying to be yourself<br>When somebody lets you_

_**[Danny:]**  
>Out in the cold<br>But no where to go  
>Feeling like no one could understand<br>Then somebody gets you_

_**[Danny & Vanessa:]**  
>So take a breath and let it go<br>And try to have a little hope  
>'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't<br>When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
>If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile<br>If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
>Anything you need, that's what I'll be<br>You can come to me_

_**[Vanessa:]**  
>Like a chain that never breaks<br>Like a truth that never bends  
>Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again<br>It's the feeling that you get  
>It's the moment that you know<br>That no matter what the future holds  
>You'll never be alone<em>

_**[Danny & Vanessa:]**  
>If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder<br>If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
>If you wanna fly, I will be your sky<br>Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
>If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder<br>If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
>If you want a friend, doesn't matter when<br>Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
>You can come to me<em>

_**[Vanessa:]**  
>You can come to me,<br>Yeah _

**~NBB~ **

_**(Aron:)**_

_When the crowd wants more_

_I bring on the thunder_

_'Cause you got my back_

_And I'm not going under_

_You're my point_

_You're my guard_

_You're the perfect chord_

_And I see our names together on every billboard_

_**(Danny:)**_

_We're headed for the top_

_We got 'em on lock_

_We'll make 'em say "Hey!"_

_'Cause there's no stopping us_

_When we hit the same but different_

_We're never gonna quit_

_And we'll keep rocking!_

_**(Aron + Danny + Balie:)**_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_**(Balie:)**_

_I, own this dream_

_Cause I've got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_**(Aron:)**_

_You got the skills_

_And I'm bringing the fire,_

_You're the fuel to my rocket_

_And it's taking us higher_

_Yeah we got my flow_

_And we're blowin' it UP_

_All our fans are gonna scream!_

_'Cause they can't get enough_

_**(Danny:)**_

_We're headed for the top_

_We got 'em on lock_

_We'll make 'em say "Hey!"_

_'Cause there's no stopping us_

_When we hit the same but different_

_Were never gonna quit_

_And we'll keep rockin', oh!_

_**(Danny + Aron + Balie:)**_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_**(Balie:)**_

_I, own this dream_

_'Cause I've got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_**(Danny + Aron + Balie:)**_

_(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_

_I keep on rockin' with you_

_(Oh! Oh! Oh!)_

_And there's no stoppin us_

_(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_

_I keep on rockin' with you_

_Ke-keep on rockin'_

_I, will keep on rockin!_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_I, own this dream_

_'Cause I've got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you!_

_Waaoh_

_Be here without you_

_Waaoohoh_

_Be here without you - out you - out you_

_Be here without you - out_ _you - out you!_

As the song came to a close, confetti rained down from the criling.


	24. This is the End

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band or the songs**

**Song:**

* * *

><p>Rosalina: 29<p>

Kristina: 28

Nat, David, Qaasim: 27

Alex and Teala: 23

Triplets Birthday:02/18/2010; age: 11

Alia's Birthday: 02:17/2018; age: 03

Balie's Birthday: 5/06/2010; age: 11

Daniel's Birthday: 10/12/2009; age: 11

Naomi and Conner's Birthday: 9/27/2009; age 11

Date: 06/05/2021/ (June fifth, two-thousand twenty-one)[Saturday]

Aron's POV

The show ended at nine, and we had to greet people until eleven. Eleven is way past my bedtime. By the car ride home, all the adrenaline was gone and I was exhausted. Vanessa and Jacob were already sleeping, and I soon joined the group.

06/06/2021 [Sunday]

When I woke up, I was still in my show clothes but I was now in my bed. The only thing that I wasn't wearing were my shoes and my glasses. I got up and went into the bathroom. Jacob was still sleeping when I came out so I just went downstairs. I didn't see my parents until I took a look around and saw then (gag) kissing on the couch. I was too tired to make a scene so I just went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Until I saw the time: 2:43.

We slept over 15 hours! I spun around and went up the stairs to wake a Vanessa and Jason up. I went back down the stairs and waited for them, putting waffles in the toaster for us. My parents still didn't notice me, so I grabbed two pans and started banging them together. They jumped up, and Nat grabbed them from me.

"You guys are gross." I said, walking to my waffles.

~NBB~

Concerts are exhausting. We had some benefit concerts for the next 9 week, some CD signings, some photoshoots, and a couple of meet and greets. The only downside is that now, it's (08/17/2021) [Tuesday]. Next Monday was the first day of school.

That means that we have to go school shopping and school clothes shopping (cause the middle school doesn't have uniforms). That also meant we couldn't be rock stars all the time now, just a weekend thing.

I didn't like going school shopping when both my parents were there, because they argue a lot when it comes to shopping. But of course, they came together. Nat liked coming to tell us what not to wear. That's wear the arguments start.

We were in the boys sections wear it starts, always. Never in the girls. We didn't even bother to listen. Once the argument started, me, Jacob, and Vanessa went to go find clothes. We came back to the spot tweety minutes later with our arms full of clothes that we already tried on, and we're ready to go.

So blah blah, we bought stuff, we packed, and then we had to go to bed early in Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What an...awful ending. Sorry, I'm not good with endings. The next story is actually going to be them in middle school.**

**I love you readers! You make it worth it!**


End file.
